Herencia de sangre
by Vismur
Summary: Las joyas adornan accesorios, inanimadamente bellas, no se convierten en un bebé en medio de una huida peligrosa. O, hay un atraco, la joya robada por fin es Pandora, se presentan algunos cuantos inconvenientes y Pandora se vuelve un bebé. Kidcon/Kaishin. Petición de Shana-Fujioka.
1. Capítulo 1

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Baby sitter, padres primerizos, joyas que hacen cosas que nadie advirtió, algunas lesiones por ahí y por allá, tratando de cubrir tu identidad, crianza de los hijos, caos, menores de edad referentes a la paternidad, aneurismas de Hakuba, proceso lento para el amor, rivales a los amigos, amigos a los amantes, karma, y algunos otros que ahora no podré colocar._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction , si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

 _Resumen: Las joyas adornan accesorios, inanimadamente bellas, no se convierten en un bebé en medio de una huida peligrosa. O, hay un atraco, la joya robada por fin es Pandora, se presentan algunos cuantos inconvenientes y Pandora se vuelve un bebé. Kidcon/Kaishin. Petición de Shana-Fujioka._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Después de tres años de ser Kid, él ya estaba casi convencido que no había nada que podría sorprenderlo, casi ha muerto un par de veces, ha tenido varios accidentes de avión, le han disparado, le han hecho brujería vudú, ha quedado atrapado en situaciones incomodas cofpecescof, también ha encontrado un montón de gente interesante, y aunque su imaginación le ayudaba a prepararse para situaciones peculiares, nada lo preparó para esto.

Vamos a atrasar un poco el tiempo, todo estaba de maravilla esa noche, luna llena en el cielo, viéndose maravillosa, los agentes de policía correteando como siempre, su pequeño crítico favorito pisándole los talones como siempre, esta vez el robo había sido en un hotel lujoso.

Cuando llegó al techo, se dio un pequeño respiro, y ver su premio, un diamante negro llamado "Estrella fugaz" en forma ovalada, había llegado de visita a Japón hace unos cuantos días, e inmediatamente hizo todos los preparativos para tener en su poder dicha joya rara, como es costumbre, la dirigió a la luna y la contemplo, en ese momento alguien llego al mismo lugar que él.

\- Buenas noches, Tantei-kun, ¿Cómo estuvo la sala de fiestas? – preguntó aun ocupado viendo la joya, que aún no hacía nada, al parecer no era la que buscaba.

\- Se pudo haber evitado algunos accesorios – dijo con sorna el más pequeño físicamente de los dos, quien se acercó a su posición con calma, el ladrón entendió de inmediato que se refería a los zapatos en forma de patas de animales que le puso a la fuerza de policía, lo más grande que pudo hacer con sus grandes manos de costurero.

\- Es uno de los grandes trabajos hechos – dijo el mago, justo cuando iba a guardar la joya, y regresarla, se dio cuenta de unas pequeñas líneas que se formaban dentro del cristal negro, pero que no serían visibles si uno no presta atención, formaron un octaedro dentro que poco a poco empezó a llenarse de rojo, Kaito contuvo la respiración.

\- ¿Por qué sigues en esa pose?, te ves ridículo – dijo el pequeño detective, un poco curioso, mirando la joya, que desde su posición, la joya se veía negra, y un punto rojo reflejo de la luna.

\- … - Kid se mantuvo un poco consternado, la joya se había vuelto roja, pero solo en el octaedro, y al mismo tiempo, se veía hueca, como si algo podría ser almacenado ahí, cierto, tenía que ser cuando pasará el cometa Cometa Voley, eso no era el tiempo aun, tembloroso un poco, bajo la joya, la cual a pesar de todo, no brillaba intensamente, nadie se daría cuenta que era lo que buscaba hasta que viera realmente los detalles,

Por fin tenía a Pandora, y no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Kid? – preguntó de nuevo su invitado, que en todo su diatriba mental, estaba a un escaso metro de él.

\- Lo siento por eso, parece que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por hoy, y me tengo que despedir – dijo Kid tratando de recuperarse de nuevo.

\- Espera, ¿no vas a regresar la joya? – preguntó confundido, en sus varios encuentros, por lo general él siempre le daba la joya para que la regresará.

\- Parece que esta noche será mi premio – dijo, tratando de buscar una forma de salir, tratando de guardar la joya con su mano derecha, sin embargo, un pequeño brillo en la periferia de su ojo llamó su atención.

Hizo una mueca interna, corrió rápidamente para tomar a Conan y moverse para cubrirse en una pared, no tuvo tanta suerte como previó, la bala había rosado su brazo derecho, y en el dolor había soltado la joya, la cual cayó al suelo, en algún momento debió de haber atrapado algo de su sangre, porque estaba manchada con el líquido rojo, y luego oyó el quejido de su compañero.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está el francotirador? – preguntó el detective, quien rozó su mano izquierda a un lado de su cabeza, que demostró un rozón de la bala, había sangre en la mano para demostrar eso.

\- En el edificio del norte, estamos cubiertos aquí, pero debemos entrar al edificio y escondernos – dijo el ladrón mientras revisaba la sangre que estaba regada en su aproximación, y empezando a limpiar, no sin antes cubrir su herida para no hacer más alboroto.

\- Bien, démonos prisa – dijo el detective tomando la joya con su mano ensangrentada, mientras Kid tomaba rápidamente con su brazo bueno en su cintura y lanzaba bombas de humo, tan rápido como pudo, salió del techo y empezar a bajar los pisos, tratando de encontrar una habitación para esconderse, al menos tenía ese pequeño agente inflamable ligero que destruiría el ADN de él y Conan en el techo, ambos tenían que mantener algunos asuntos en secreto.

En cuando encontró una habitación que sabía estaba sola, y una habitación secreta, el dueño anterior era un verdadero maestro de las habitaciones secretas, que no estaban en el mapa del lugar, también era un paranoico, pero le iba a servir bien, si la policía llegaba a revisar la habitación, se podían esconder ahí.

Rompió rápidamente la cerradura, rápidamente entró, dejo a Conan en el piso, y se aseguró de dejar la puerta como si nada estuviera pasando.

La ventana tenia las cortinas abiertas, y la luz de la luna de filtraba a la habitación, pero era la zona sur, y ningún edificio colindante era un problema.

\- Déjame revisar eso – dijo Kid refiriéndose a la herida, Conan dejó la joya en la cama, la cual estaba roja de sangre, al final iba a robarse esas sabanas para llevarse la evidencia.

\- Solo fue un rozón – dijo Conan, pero sabiendo que era mejor una revisada se dejó hacer.

\- … - Kid no contestó, se concentró en la herida, para su alivio, solo era un rozón pequeño, la chica espeluznante amiga del detective podía encargarse de eso. – Todo bien – dijo el mago.

\- ¿Qué hay de la tuya? – preguntó Conan señalando su brazo.

\- Estaré bien, ahora déjame busco una salida para retirarme, y que regreses a la policía – dijo dando su atención a la joya, que extraño, ¿Dónde se fue la sangre?, pregunto viendo el diamante negro, que empezaba a formarse rojo de dentro para afuera, se acercó con curiosidad, llamando la atención de Conan, quien también noto la peculiaridad de la joya, ¿eso parecía liquido en el centro?, se preguntó viendo con detenimiento, poco a poco la joya empezó a cambiar de color a un rojo intenso, y a crecer.

Fue desconcertante, la joya cambio de color, primero rojo, luego a color crema, su textura lisa y brillante se formó opaca, y juego empezó lo extraño, había dos brazos ahí, luego dos piernas, un torso, cabello castaño, ojos azules y el llanto.

Cinco minutos después, había una pequeña criatura llorando en la cama, retorciéndose, era tan pequeño, apenas alcanzando el medio metro.

Normalmente la gente lo llamaría un bebé, humano, recién nacido, y se supone que duraba nueve meses en el útero de su madre, no salía de la nada por una joya.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – preguntó sin aliento el detective, quien estaba procesando lo que estaba viendo, y tratando de descifrar si había muerto en el techo después de todo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esta situación…

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Baby sitter, padres primerizos, joyas que hacen cosas que nadie advirtió, algunas lesiones por ahí y por allá, tratando de cubrir tu identidad, crianza de los hijos, caos, menores de edad referentes a la paternidad, aneurismas de Hakuba, proceso lento para el amor, rivales a los amigos, amigos a los amantes, karma, y algunos otros que ahora no podré colocar._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

 _Resumen: Las joyas adornan accesorios, inanimadamente bellas, no se convierten en un bebé en medio de una huida peligrosa. O, hay un atraco, la joya robada por fin es Pandora, se presentan algunos cuantos inconvenientes y Pandora se vuelve un bebé. Kidcon/Kaishin. Petición de Shana-Fujioka._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 2.**

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo paralizando sintiendo un poco irreal el mundo, pero el llanto del pequeño no estaba por parar en ningún momento pronto, vacilante, el mago fue el primero que se acercó, y con cautela toco el pecho de la pequeña criatura, la cual se sentía blanda.

El mago alejo la mano sin poder creerlo, tomo un momento en tomar un respiró, se quitó el guante y lo intento de nuevo.

Esta vez su mano toco con la mayor delicadeza el pecho del pequeño, quien pareció disminuir el llanto, curioso por el calor que recibió, en el caso del mago, sintió la piel delicada bajo sus dedos, y el palpitar furioso de un pequeño órgano, un corazón minúsculo que movía la sangre rápidamente por ese pequeño cuerpo.

Estaba vivo.

La realización se sintió como la quema en sus dedos, y alejo la mano horrorizado por las implicaciones, porque lo que había tocado se sentía como su madre, como las personas que conocía, se sentía humano, no una joya, no algo inanimado, algo real, algo delicado, él quería destruir una joya que otorgaba la inmortalidad, esto era un bebé, un bebé asustado por ser arrastrado a la nada, que debería tener frio y sentirse solo.

Tratando de no caer en la desesperación, trató de calmarse pensando en todas las cosas extrañas que había visto en el pasado, y tratar de llegar a una conclusión medio coherente, sabía que los mitos no siempre contaban la verdad, y posiblemente Pandora no hacia exactamente lo que decían los rumores, pero, no podía tomar esta situación de un solo vistazo.

¿Podía tomar que Pandora podría conceder la inmortalidad, y estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza por el niño?

Piensa Kaito, se suponía que lloraba lágrimas de la inmortalidad con el paso del cometa, había líquido dentro de la joya cuando la reviso antes de convertirse en un bebé, podía ser que de ahí venían las lágrimas, pero no había cometa, estaba manchada por sangre, ¡la sangre!, Kaito recordó de pronto, era su sangre y la del pequeño detective, y no estaba antes de la transformación, ¿la joya la absorbió?, a menos de que la joya reconstruía el cuerpo cuando se bebían las lágrimas del cometa, haciendo un cuerpo inmortal, en este caso no había cometa, pero tenía dos ADN para formar un cuerpo, un cuerpo que puede o no ser longevo, dudaba que fuera inmortal sin el cometa.

Estaba teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza en este momento.

Así que el bebé era el producto de dos ADN, el suyo y el detective, y lo que había visto, había sido el proceso más ortodoxo de nueves meses naturales de la existencia, haciendo el niño técnicamente su hijo.

Bien, él podía aceptar eso.

Con más seguridad que hace unos momentos, tomo la colcha de la cama, y con ella empezó a cobijar al pequeño cuerpo, tratando de imitar a las madres que había visto, tratando de no lastimar al pequeño y asegurar la columna vertebral y la cabeza, tuvo un pequeño momento de pánico cuando fue demasiado brusco, pero compuso la postura rápidamente, con el éxito obtenido el bebé dejo de llorar, acurrucado en su pecho y sus brazos, mucha de la colcha fue rodando libre, pero eso lo solucionaría cortando el exceso y deshaciéndose de ella.

Todo se sentía carne, nada duro, y ningún rastro de la joya, tuvo varios vistazos mentales sobre preguntas existenciales en ese momento, ¿la joya se volvió viva?, o ¿la joya encarno el cuerpo sobre ella?, ¿la joya aún estaba dentro del cuerpo?, ¿el niño tenía alma o espíritu?, ¿será normal?, ¿qué pasa si la organización descubre que su joya se volvió esto?, sintió algunos escalofríos pensando en las consecuencias y los "qué pasaría si…", demasiado factores.

\- ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? – la pregunta de su otro acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos, por un momento se había olvidado del detective.

\- Puedo explicarlo… más o menos – dijo el mago, tratando de encontrar las palabras, hizo una mueca interna cuando se dio cuenta que sonaba ridículo, aun cuando el detective había visto la transformación.

\- ¿Qué clase de truco has hecho? – dijo señalando acusadoramente, por la forma en que sus hombros se movían, estaba un poco histérico.

\- Acabas de verlo, no he hecho nada, no es mi estilo – dijo el mago señalando al niño – pero sé que es mi hijo, mi sangre activo lo que sea que hacia la joya – viendo la situación, el mago estaba decidiendo las acciones que iba a hacer, miro la pequeña cara en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de algunas facciones, esa nariz no era suya, ni las cejas, ni la forma de la mandíbula.

Miró a su compañero encogido y tomo una decisión.

\- Mira, esto es mi problema, pero me he metido un poco en un gran asunto, no tengo joya que regresar, así que puedo pedirte por favor un diamante negro que yo pueda trabajar para hacer una réplica, y evitar que los chicos malos me busquen, si acabas con tu asunto primero, te contaré la historia, probablemente – dijo el mago apresuradamente, es hora de irse, va a ser un dolor tener que salir caminando del hotel, pero el bebé no podía estar bajo ráfagas de aire.

\- ¿Qué..? – intentó preguntar el detective, tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho.

\- Este no es buen lugar, yo me tengo que ir, nos contactaremos después – dijo el mago, y en una ráfaga de humo, desapareció.

El detective trató de asimilar toda la información recibida, pero realmente no estaba entendiendo nada, se sentía un poco fuera.

¿Quizás estaba alucinando?

Duró unos momentos en la habitación, donde no quedaba ni rastro del mago, y la colcha de la cama había desaparecido también, sin saber qué hacer, salió de la habitación y regreso con la policía, pero primero se pasó por un baño para quitarse las manchas de sangre.

¿Sangre?

¿No había tomado con su mano manchada de su propia sangre la joya?

¿Kid no había dicho que su sangre activo lo que la joya hiciera lo que vio?

Sus manos temblaron un poco, no, él necesitaba descansar y pensar mejor, posiblemente estaba viendo cosas que no existían.

Sí, era imposible que una joya se volviera un bebé.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 3

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Baby sitter, padres primerizos, joyas que hacen cosas que nadie advirtió, algunas lesiones por ahí y por allá, tratando de cubrir tu identidad, crianza de los hijos, caos, menores de edad referentes a la paternidad, aneurismas de Hakuba, proceso lento para el amor, rivales a los amigos, amigos a los amantes, karma, y algunos otros que ahora no podré colocar._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

 _Resumen: Las joyas adornan accesorios, inanimadamente bellas, no se convierten en un bebé en medio de una huida peligrosa. O, hay un atraco, la joya robada por fin es Pandora, se presentan algunos cuantos inconvenientes y Pandora se vuelve un bebé. Kidcon/Kaishin. Petición de Shana-Fujioka._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Salir del hotel fue complicado, pero un disfraz de mujer mayor y la salida por las cocinas, se logró el cometido de su fuga, teniendo cuidado con el paquete de sus brazos, evitó con éxito las cámaras de seguridad, policía y testigos, encontrándose ahora en la calle, evitando llegar a su departamento por razones obvias, no podía aparecer por dicho edificio con su pequeño acompañante, quien ahora estaba dormitando en sus brazos, uno de los cuales estaba dándole un dolor sordo.

Sospesando sus opciones, llamó a su madre, agradecía a cualquier deidad que ella se encontrará en Japón en esos momentos, él necesitaba su ayuda, con urgencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hakuba Saguru estaba realmente irritado, había salido más tarde de lo habitual del atraco, debido a un francotirador que habían informado por parte de un policía de otro edificio, aunque llegaron al techo alarmados, no encontraron nada, solo una gran parte del suelo ennegrecido levemente, como si algo hubiera sido quemado rápidamente, el detective hizo una mueca.

Alguien fue herido si el ladrón uso ese truco, esperaba que nada de gravedad, la investigación no dio muchos resultados, y toda la evidencia fue dañada, incluso la bala no pudo ser encontrada, aunque si su impacto, y aunque buscaron en las grietas evidencia, no la encontraron.

Hubo un momento en que la hija del detective Mouri estaba frenética buscando a su pequeño protegido, dicho protegido estaba mirando muy cansado, y exigió de una manera no muy amable irse para dormir, todo parecía bien con él, excepto unas dos gotas rojas que estaban en su cuello de su prenda de vestir, poco visibles con el colorido de la playera que usaba el niño, pero notables con buen ojo.

\- Espera Conan-kun, tienes unas gotas rojas en tú… - intentó explicar el detective, pero fue recibido con la mirada asustada.

\- Oh, eh, bueno – dijo el pequeño mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Conan-kun? – preguntó ahora Ran preocupada, el niño bajo los hombros, resignado al parecer.

\- Alguien le disparó a Kid, yo estaba en el camino, él ladrón me quitó, pero me alcance a lastimar – dijo señalando a un lado de su cabeza.

\- Conan-kun, deberías decirme eso de inmediato – dijo asustada la chica, quien ahora estaba revisando su cabeza, la mirada aliviada demostraba que no fue herido mucho.

\- ¿Alguien más se lastimó? – preguntó Hakuba de nuevo, el niño ladeo la cabeza, mirando pensativo.

\- No – respondió, el detective miró de nuevo el piso ennegrecido, Kid le oculto la herida para no asustar al niño, podría ser, hizo una mueca interior.

\- Lo lamento, tengo que llevar a Conan-kun con un médico, y luego a dormir – se despidió la chica, dándole una mirada donde no se podría negar o seria lastimado, el detective concedió.

Se quedó un tiempo más, revisaron habitaciones, percatándose que faltaba una colcha en una habitación, pero cuando se hizo evidente que no había nada, regreso a su casa.

Su lado preocupado seguía pensando en cualquier herida que pudo o no haber tenido el mago, así que fue a buscarlo al día siguiente, cuando sabía que no tenía escuela, y aprovechar por cualquier indicio que se pudiera mostrar.

Su antiguo compañero de preparatoria, ahora estudiaba la universidad en Tokio, se había mudado de Ekoda hace unos seis meses a su propio departamento, cerca de la universidad, Hakuba había investigado con mucho detalle en su momento, y no descubrió nada extraño, era un edificio bonito, y el mago tenía casi una planta para él solo, lo que era innecesario, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, quizás la necesitaba, aunque aún no había descubierto nada mal en los planos ni en las proporciones.

Toco el timbre esperando, siendo recibido por Kuroba viéndose molesto instantáneamente cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó con irritación.

\- Hubo un incidente ayer – fue lo que respondió el detective, entrando sin permiso, a lo largo de los años, se había dado cuenta que con Kuroba no necesitaba modales.

\- Mira, no estoy para tus teorías conspirativas, tengo que acabar un proyecto – dijo el mago señalando su computadora portátil en la mesita de la sala, quien estaba prendida, y un archivo en word estaba abierto, siendo escrito algo a medias.

\- Alguien le disparó a Kid ayer en la noche – anuncio el detective, mirando su entorno, miró detenidamente el cuerpo del mago, el cual parecía sano.

\- ¿Alguien le disparo a Kid-sama?, ¿y está bien? – preguntó el mago, mirando un poco como un fan obsesivo, el detective sintió escalofríos, pero se controló.

\- No sé, ¿estas herido en alguna parte? – preguntó el detective miro inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Kid? – suspiró muy molestó el mago – si vas a estar acusándome, tengo otras cosas que hacer - dijo empujándolo para la salida, nada parecía mal en la forma en que se movía, ni muecas dolorosas por lesiones.

De alguna manera la puerta fue abierta, y Kuroba lo empujó, su pie izquierdo choco con algo, moviéndolo de su lugar, y un pequeño ruido se escuchó, ambos se congelaron.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el mago, el detective miró a su pie, encontrándose con una canasta, y la cara despierta de un bebé, envuelto en cobijas azules.

¿Un bebé?

Miró de inmediato para ver el mago, el cual parecía también sorprendido por la cosa en miniatura.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó el detective, el mago parecía sin palabras.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó el mago, había shock en sus ojos.

El detective rápidamente corrió para la salida, buscando a quien dejo el bebé.

\- Oye, espera, no me dejes aquí – por primera vez en esos años, podía escuchar el terror del mago, pero lo ignoro, el edificio de departamentos donde estaba Kuroba, era de cinco pisos, y el mago vivía en el ultimo, con casi la totalidad para él, alguien le había dejado ese bebé a propósito, cuando estaba llegando a la salida, vio a una mujer, de 25 a 28 años, cabello castaño oscuro, a la cintura.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó, ella se volteó rápidamente, mostrando sus ojos azules, él nunca la había visto, pero claramente era mayor que ellos, en cuanto se percató de él, salió corriendo a la calle, donde un taxi la esperaba, ni siquiera llegó a la banqueta, y el taxi se había ido, apunto mentalmente la matricula, se regresó al edificio para buscar más detalles.

Le preguntó al guardia de seguridad, comprobando que efectivamente la mujer que había visto fue quien trajo la canasta.

\- Oh Dios, deja de llorar – fue recibido por un mago que aún estaba en el pasillo, con un bebé gritando a todo pulmón, era cómico como el mago se movía tratando de defenderse de un animal peligroso cuando era un bebé.

\- ¿Conoces una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules, de 25 a 28 años, 1.60 de altura? – preguntó el detective viendo el sufrimiento del mago.

\- ¿Qué?, no, ah por favor – la última frase era para el bebé, quien aumento una décima su intensidad de llanto.

El detective tomo la canasta con cuidado, y la metió al departamento, el llanto se detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Qué haces? – ignorando al mago, dejo la canasta en uno de los sofás.

\- Parece que ella lo abandono, mi pregunta es, ¿por qué? – preguntó el detective mirando al mago con sospecha.

\- No sé qué hablas – Kuroba hizo un gesto cuando el bebé empezó a llorar, se acercó titubeante, como si algo extraño estuviera en esa canasta, y con la mayor torpeza que nunca había visto, alzo el bebé, el cual se calló, aparente feliz por recibir atención, pero la cara del mago sinceramente era una nunca antes vista.

También fue cuando vio una nota de papel que cayó suavemente al suelo, el detective la tomo con curiosidad.

" _Lo lamento mucho Kuroba-kun, pero no puedo cuidarlo, no me busques"_

Bien, eso respondía una pregunta.

\- ¿Eres un padre Kuroba? – preguntó el detective perplejo.

\- ¿Qué? – el mago casi dejo caer el bebé por esa declaración.

Continuara…

 _Nota: En Japón eres mayor de edad a los 21 años, Kaito y Shinichi solo tienen 19 años._


	4. Capítulo 4

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Para este capítulo se hace una mención a violación de menores y pedófilos, pero, no pasará nada de esto, solo se me salió de las manos… disfrute._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Todo ha salido al plan, bueno, no exactamente como el plan que tenía en la cabeza, sabía que algo podría salir mal cuando incluyo a Hakuba en la ecuación, pero era necesario, pero no tenían mucho tiempo para la planificación, pudo haber sido peor que ser buscado a nivel nacional, bueno no él, el disfraz que usaron para todo el show, ¿quién iba a decir que su arrogancia en ciertos asuntos le iban a morder el culo después?, o, ¿eran una bendición?

Todo empezó en el momento que Hakuba leyó la nota, que amablemente Jii-chan hizo para la ocasión, si hacían una prueba de caligrafía, él ni su identidad secreta saldrían a la luz.

\- ¿De que estas hablado? – preguntó con pánico a esas palabras, mientras sostenía el bebé semi adecuadamente.

\- Tómalo por la espalda y la cabeza, lo vas a lastimar – dijo el detective molesto, pero sin ayudar para nada, Kaito uso otro agarre torpe, pero sabía que era seguro.

\- Yo no soy un padre, nunca he… - miró a un lado tratando de parecer avergonzado, ayudo mucho que era verdad.

\- Esta nota dice lo contrario – dice el detective de nuevo, mirando la evidencia, en este caso ambos – el niño se parece a ti, y el niño parece recién nacido – aclaró viendo más atentamente.

\- Eso es imposible – decía negando con la cabeza el mago, metiendo el miedo y un poco de histeria que no sonara demasiado irreal.

\- Espero que no te importe que hable a Servicios infantiles entonces – dice el detective sacando su teléfono celular.

\- No me importa, esto tiene que ser un error – dijo con la mejor cara de negación.

Por supuesto que todavía estaba en sus parámetros aceptables hasta este punto, la prueba de sangre salió positiva como se esperaba, la policía se presentó, que también estaba incluida en los planes, y luego simplemente todo se fue al demonio gracias a Hakuba, y su habilidad de meter a Aoko donde no le llamaban, bien, la mayoría esa su culpa, ¿pero quien iba a saber?

Su madre apareció horas después junto con Aoko, que llegaron en el momento justo donde Hakuba seguía preguntando por la mujer que vio, mientras Kaito seguía negando haberla conocido, llevando un retrato hablado que el detective había mandado hacer, en este momento ya estaba un poco hartó de su compañero rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, no me dieron la información adecuada – dijo su madre, viéndose preocupada.

\- Esta mujer dejo un bebé en la puerta de Kuroba – dijo el detective mostrando el retrato.

\- ¿Un bebé? – preguntó su madre siguiendo una cara entre confusa y preocupada.

\- Las pruebas de sangre revelaron que es su hijo, pero Kuroba insiste que no ha hecho nada – murmura el detective frustrado.

\- No lo he hecho – se quejó el mago muy ofendido.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó su madre con cierta sorpresa, malestar y conflicto, wow, ella era una actriz sorprendente, se veía igual que una madre que acaba de descubrir que su hija menor de edad estaba embarazada de un pandillero, pensándolo bien, esa cara casi se parecía cuando le dijo de donde venía el bebé en realidad, junto con todos los detalles jugosos, incluido el pequeño detective.

\- Aoko ha visto a esa mujer – dijo su amiga de la infancia, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Dónde Aoko-kun? – preguntó el detective, al fin algo de luz en el caso.

\- La recuerdo, la vi varias veces cerca de la escuela, ahora que lo pienso, también la vi en un parque, estaba mirando niños, niños de primaria, y esa vez cuando fuimos al cine Kaito, la recuerdo, ella miraba a nuestra dirección, no era incomodo por eso no le tome atención – dijo Aoko mirando entre sus compañeros de clases, Kaito sentía la mirada de su madre, claramente preguntando.

\- Espera, ¿estaba mirando niños de primaria? – preguntó Hakuba entrecerrado los ojos.

\- Pensé que era la madre de alguno – se quejó Aoko, una extraña atmosfera empezaba a formarse – Kaito, ¿tú no la recuerdas? – preguntó ahora ella preocupada.

Fue cuando Kaito sabía que algo que no había planeado había sucedido, y como no tenía forma de retractarse.

\- No, yo no la recuerdo – dijo evitando las miradas de todos.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de comprobar esta teoría? – preguntó su madre, al parecer entrando en modo protector ahora, haciendo la cara cuando sabía que se encontró con ciertos hombres de negro en su trabajo nocturno.

\- Yo voy a tener que informar de esto – el detective ahora parecía incómodo.

Después de eso, sus tres años como Kid estaban siendo usados como evidencia para una depredadora infantil, Kaito sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada, abrazado a su madre, quien le estaba reprendiendo con las palmadas por su terrible descuido, ¿qué paso con cambiar disfraces seguido?, Aoko fue la primera fuente de pistas.

\- A veces estaba cansado, pero él no parecía extraño, también a veces tenía lesiones, aunque Kaito parecía no saber sobre ellas, incluso a veces no venía a clases, pero él estaba dormido cuando iba a su casa – Aoko miraba angustiada mientras recitaba toda la lista de cosas extrañas que había visto sobre él, que tenía un montón de cosas de las cuales quejarse.

\- ¿Es mi culpa?, yo lo deje solo, ¿soy una mala madre? – su madre como siempre hizo una actuación de elogiar, pero solo estaba echando carbón al fuego.

\- Recuerdo a esta mujer, estaba mirando a un adolecente, ojos azules, cabello castaño, de preparatoria, él estaba solo comiendo pero suele venir muy seguido, pero ella estaba ahí mirando, también la recuerdo porque pidió un montón de dulces, y se estaba acariciando con mucha dulzura su estómago – dijo la chica de su pastelería favorita, que fue cuando Tantei-kun había vuelto temporalmente, por alguna extraña razón estaba comiendo solo en su lugar favorito, y estaba sobando su estómago porque días antes el susodicho detective lo había alcanzado con uno de sus balones asesinos, al parecer lo había confundido con él.

\- La recuerdo, la veo muy seguido por este parque, ella mira a los muchachos, pensé que era una madre, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, suele llevar una cámara fotográfica – ayudo a la causa el limpiador de los jardines.

\- Y aquí vemos a la mujer en la cámara de seguridad de hace cinco meses, como pueden ver, está siguiendo a unos niños – dijo el guardia de seguridad de una tienda, gracias a los cielos que Tantei-kun y sus amigos no era muy visibles.

\- Oh, la he visto merodear la primaria, no parecía desagradable – dijo una anciana un poco confundida.

Al final de cuatro días, él estaba completamente avergonzado, había sido descuidado de una manera completamente tonta, pero siguieron con el plan, Kaito había dejado de usar ese disfraz hace aproximadamente cuatro meses, y solo lo desempolvo para esta ocasión, quien iba a decir que lo usarían para acusarlo de pedofilia, acoso, violación y corrupción de menores, por todas las cosas que había hecho y descuidado.

Esperaba que nadie de Japón tuviera características idénticas a esa identidad, iba a morir de la culpa si acusaban a alguien inocente.

Los médicos habían vuelto a hacer pruebas exhaustivas, y buscando en anteriores pruebas de salud de la escuela, encontraron pruebas de sus experimentos con la química y sus bombas de sueño, agradecía que la materia prima y el producto final eran diferentes, y no podían ser relacionados.

No ha menos de que tuvieran un experto, pero sabía que la policía ya estaba viendo lo que quería ver y no lo que deberían buscar, especialmente porque el inspector Nakamori estaba ayudando en el proceso por alguna razón, intuía que Aoko pudo haberle dicho algo, y estaban encariñados con él, Kaito fue una constante en la estación de policía después de la muerte de su padre, y tenía la simpatía de muchos oficiales, lo que los hizo más decididos a buscar a la mujer, la cual buscaban por todos lados, incluso con el ADN recogido del bebé, resultado que iba a salir negativo, dado que Tantei-kun no era una chica.

El proceso también se llevó con mucha discreción, debido a su condición de menor de edad, no se difundieron para nada su nombre, ni fotos, y posiblemente así se iba a quedar.

Hakuba también miraba entre confundido y no saber qué hacer, Kaito aún cree que el detective piensa que es Kid, pero también duda por todas las pruebas que se usaron de manera incorrecta, y gracias a la ayuda de Kudo, quien sin quererlo le ayudo en la coartada, él mago tenía que darle un regalo o algo, al parecer le debía más de lo que creía.

Kaito suspiró, mirando al bebé de nuevo, quien al fin podría ser dejado a él y su madre, aunque la investigación de la mujer iba a seguir, los Servicios infantiles habían recomendado darlo en adopción, pero Kaito se negó, usando la carta de triunfo que si su padre, en este caso él, estaba aquí, podía crecer juntos, debido a que Kaito conocía el dolor de la pérdida de un padre. Además, no estaba dejando a la encarnación de Pandora fuera de su vista, no señor. Su madre también fue determinante, y aunque Kaito era menor de edad, en unos dos años sería un adulto legal, capaz de ofrecer un sustento adecuado, por el momento vivirían de los ahorros de su padre.

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a nombrar? – preguntó su madre gastada, mirando al bebé, el cual estaba dormido.

\- Tetsu, Kuroba Tetsu – dijo Kaito, después de todo, tenía que tener algo del detective, que para evitarle problemas no le había dicho la verdad completa, menos cuando se miraba de ocho años de edad, asi que el solo se había enbarcado en el fabuloso viaje de ser padre soltero.

\- Me gusta – dijo su madre, al menos el primer escalón estaba completo, y suspiró mentalmente a recordar todo los otros asuntos pendientes, pero eso será hasta mañana, ahora solo quería morir en su vergüenza acumulada en esos días e ir a casa.

Continuara…

 _Nota:_

 _En Japón eres mayor de edad a los 21 años, Kaito y Shinichi solo tienen 19 años._

 _Tetsu significa lo siguiente: Sabiduría, inteligencia, filosofía_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Al fin aparece Conan XD, la historia de Conan empezará el día después de nuestro atraco, así que no se confundan ;D._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Conan pensó que en cuando despertará, las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido el día anterior, serían aclaradas en su cabeza, y encontraría el truco utilizado, eran las seis de la mañana, y su mente estaba descansada, funcionando a su potencial, y sin lugar a duda, sabía que esa joya se había convertido en un bebé, sus recuerdos fueron examinados por su mente traidora, sabiendo que la situación estaba más allá de simplemente de ser normal.

Se burló interiormente de él mismo, ¿desde cuando cualquier situación donde Kid estuviera involucrado era normal?

Se vistió, desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela, pero su cerebro aun trabaja para procesar la situación, sabía que Haibara le estaba mirando con curiosidad, pero la ignoro y se concentró en los hechos.

El bebé, quien había apareció de la nada, no era ninguna clase de truco elaborado de antemano, si la cara del mago ladrón era una indicación, aun recordaba vívidamente como su cara estaba más sorprendida de lo que nunca lo había visto, y la forma torpe en que había interactuado con la pequeña cosa viviente, Conan así mismo se quedó congelado viendo toda la actividad de su compañero de blanco, en algún momento debió tener una teoría así mismo, porque Kid pareció llegar a una explicación sensata en su cabeza, si es que existía una.

Y después simplemente se fue.

\- Estas haciendo una cara de estreñido – dijo Haibara sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Conan solo suspiró, mirando que estaban en el recreo y no se había dado cuenta, los otros muchachos estaban un poco lejos discutiendo sobre un caso sencillo que incluía gatos y collares.

\- Hay alguna droga que convierta cosas inanimadas en bebé, o un bebé que sea convertido en cosas inanimadas – sabía que era la peor cosa que decir cuando la chica levanto la ceja, estaba leyendo la sospecha en esos ojos.

\- ¿Has tomado alguna cosa extraña hoy? – preguntó con cautela, prestando mas atención en buscar síntomas raros en él.

\- No, solo que… - y volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba ese pequeño momento, en que una joya negra se volvió un bebé, Conan suspiró tratando de evitar la frase " _sé que es mi hijo, mi sangre activo lo que sea que hacia la joya_ ", pero seguramente fue la del mago, era quien recibió un mayor daño… no estaba pensando en la pequeña herida de su cabeza y su pequeño momento de tomarla para escapar.

\- Kudo, no existe tal cosa, incluso con nuestra pequeña prueba de irrealidad, nunca he oído nada de eso, además que experimentar con niños es complicado, y son muy susceptibles a fallar – uso su modo científico, y el detective se estremeció a las implicaciones.

\- Puede que exista, pero es un secreto, como lo nuestro – porque definitivamente vio eso, no lo estaba inventando, ella lo miró con sospecha, obviamente quería la historia completa, pero Conan no quería indagar demasiado en eso.

\- Si eso es así, solo imagínate las posibilidades en las manos incorrectas – dijo ella por el momento, el detective sabía que le estaba dando tiempo, pero en cuando lo acorralará, iba a tener que soltar la sopa, pero por el momento, se concentró en sus palabras… y ella tenía razón.

" _Esto es mi problema, pero me he metido un poco en un gran asunto, no tengo joya que regresar, así que puedo pedirte por favor un diamante negro que yo pueda trabajar para hacer una réplica, y evitar que los chicos malos me busquen, si acabas con tu asunto primero, te contaré la historia, probablemente_ "

Las palabras del ladrón llegaron a su mente, porque el mago robaba joyas a diestra y siniestra, buscando algo, pero nunca llevándose algo cuando descubría que no era lo que buscaba, y en cuando vio la joya sabía que era lo que buscaba, había actuado diferente ante ella, a menos de que sea un experimento oculto, del cual Kid parecía saber algo, porque pareció llegar a una resolución con una mayor rapidez y sin tanto drama como él en cuando vio el recién nacido, si hay algo que puede convertir un bebé en algo inanimado y al revés, puede que signifique que el niño realmente sea su hijo, y su sangre lo liberó de su estado de letargo.

Sigue sonando inverosímil, pero en ese momento, en su cabeza, tenía sentido.

Bien, un experimento secreto, Kid buscando algo en joyas, encontró lo que buscaba la noche anterior, fueron atacados por un francotirador, ambos sufrieron heridas, la joya fue empapada de la sangre, del mago especialmente, el ladrón confirmo que era su hijo, y que estaba en problemas… bien, maldita sea, malditas organizaciones criminales y su espectáculo de jugar con cosas desconocidas, y la única cosa que le estaba pidiendo ayuda es en conseguir una joya para reemplazar la que había desaparecido en un saco de carne.

Bien, bien, él podía hacer eso, no es como si Kid tuviera una fortuna amasada de sus robos, y si el bebé había sido rescatado de las garras de una organización, necesitaban hacerles creer que no lo habían encontrado… su corazón era tan blando... y Kid le deberá un favor, siempre era bueno tener al mago en la línea directa.

Sin embargo, una parte muy pequeña de su mente aún estaba cuestionando su teoría, Kid era demasiado joven para tener un hijo, más si llevaba tres años robando a diestra y siniestra, si calculaba su edad era tan joven como él, al menos de la forma adecuada, mentalmente a veces tenía dudas, y la sangre, su instinto le decía que la sangre era una conexión, pero como Conan no quería pensar en las implicaciones, lo desestimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukiko estaba disfrutando de su pequeño momento agradable en la comodidad de su cuarto en Roma, Yusaku estaba metido en su computadora portátil escribiendo un capítulo de su nueva novela, ella simplemente disfrutaba el viento agradable que tocaba su piel, eso fue hasta que su teléfono sonó, se puso en alerta, era su pequeño Shin-chan, no necesitaba ver el número para saber, había configurado el tono especialmente para él.

\- ¡Shin-chan!, este placer para llamarme – dijo sonriente, tratando de medir su reacción.

\- Yo necesito un favor – la forma en que lo dijo mostraba su incomodidad, en cierta medida algo de urgencia, pero al mismo tiempo no sonaba en peligro, ella suspiró aliviada, algo pasaba, pero no era peligroso para su bebé, quizás alguien que conocía, ella tenía un buen sexto sentido para conocer esta clase de cosas.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó ella entre curiosidad y alerta.

\- Uhh, un diamante negro – dijo Shin-chan, pero Yukiko tardo en entenderlo.

\- ¿Lo puedes repetir de nuevo? – preguntó, ella esperaba información, contactos, material de espías, no un joya, su hijo suspiró.

\- Necesito un diamante negro, el más cercano a las características que te envié por un mensaje a más tardar en dos semanas – su hijo confirmó su petición, ¿para qué quiere un diamante negro?

\- Eh bien, no te preocupes, lo conseguiremos – dijo ella, ignoró la extraña petición de su hijo, seguramente era importante, dado el poco tiempo ofrecido.

\- Gracias – con eso colgó, ella pensó un momento mientras revisaba el mensaje de su hijo, dirigiéndose hasta su marido.

\- Yuu-chan – dijo con voz juguetona.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó aun concentrado en su trabajo.

\- Shin-chan necesita cuatrocientos millones de dólares aproximadamente – dijo con naturalidad, el escritor dejo de escribir abruptamente.

\- ¿Destruyo un edifico o algo así? – preguntó con curiosidad, nunca había llegado al extremo de pedir semejante cantidad de dinero.

\- Quien sabe, en realidad no creo que sepa lo que cuesta su encargo – y mostró a información de su teléfono, donde estaban las características para un diamante negro en bruto, sin pulir… solo había una cosa que se le ocurría al pedir semejante encargo…

Bien, él entendía un poco… Kid era un desafío, y también jugaba con su amigo/rival, pero nunca había llegado a tales extremos… bien, quizás es un hipócrita.

\- No veo porque no – fue recibido con el chillido emocionado de su esposa, quien claramente iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para conseguir algo para ella.

Al menos no fue un edificio, como cierta persona que estaba escribiendo un libro ahora mismo, esos eran buenos tiempos.

Continuara…

 _Y todo el mundo sacando teorías equivocadas xD._


	6. Capítulo 6

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Un poco de Conan, un poco de Kaito :D._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 6.**

La semana había pasado lentamente, aún estaba la mirada persistente de Haibara a su espalda, exigiendo respuestas a su manera escalofriante, sus preguntas extrañas solo habían hecho crecer la curiosidad de la científico, y aunque había evitado con éxito escapar ese tiempo, sabía que no tendría mucha suerte entre más días pasaban.

De hecho, Haibara tenía una mirada de suficiencia cuando le miro en la escuela ese día.

\- Has recibido un paquete, de tu madre - dijo ella sólo para sus oídos.

\- Bien, iré a recogerlo hoy - dijo con resignación.

\- Te espero - el realmente va a ser interrogado, no había forma en que se estaba salvando de esta.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, cuando la mayoría de las veces lo hacía de forma lenta y exasperante, hoy le estaba recordando que el tiempo nunca estaba de su lado, y en algún momento, ya estaba listo para llegar con el profesor.

Sabiendo que no era bueno evitar más el tema, se rindió a su destino, lo peor que podría pasar eran las burlas, ¿verdad?, su consuelo era que los otros tres niños no estaban acompañándolos, la conversación de por sí ya era muy rara, como para estar secreteando. Mando un mensaje a Ran para avisarle de su localización, y que no estuviera preocupada, aunque después de aquella leve herida, ella estaba más al pendiente que no se deslizará de su control.

Cuando llegó a la casa del profesor Agasa, él estaba mirando la televisión, donde había un reportaje sobre una depredadora y pedófila suelta, el detective deseaba que la atraparan pronto, gente tan despreciable necesitaba estar en las rejas.

\- Oh, Shinichi – saludo el profesor mientras apagaba la televisión, aun lado de él se encontraba un paquete - toma - el profesor le dio el paquete, no tenía sellos, pero estaba herméticamente sellado, siempre se preguntaba como enviaban esto a través de los países sin sospechas.

\- Gracias – respondio con sinceridad, mientras se sentaba en el sofá contiguo para ver el contenido.

\- Ahora, Kudo, habla - el detective suspiro y contó todo, mientras abría el paquete para inspeccionar lo que le habían enviado, efectivamente, un diamante negro sin pulir le regresaba la mirada.

Cuando termino, Haibara tenía una ceja levantada en duda, entre sospechosa y divertida, no augurio cosas buenas para su salud mental.

\- Sólo a ti te pasan las cosas raras – dijo ella con diversión, mientras el profesor asentía en acuerdo.

\- He caído en cuenta – dijo el detective molesto, una semana después, aún estaba un poco shock, pero su mente no estaba creando ilusiones,

\- ¿Pero estas seguro? – preguntó el profesor Agasa mirando pensativo, posiblemente tratando de encontrar una teoría científica que le ayudara a razonar la información.

\- Absolutamente – dijo con pesar el detective.

\- Y le vas a dar un diamante – dijo un poco renuente Haibara, aunque no tanto como en otras ocasiones, después de todo, ella se había suavizado por el ladrón después del caos del tren, donde les ayudo.

\- Es un bebé inocente Haibara – replico Shinichi suspirando, había pensado un montón sobre el asunto, un bebé no merecía ser perseguido por algún sindicato criminal.

\- Hay algo que no me gusta, ¿porque su sangre lo activo? – dijo de nuevo la científica, ella miró más bien curiosa.

\- Él es su padre, por supuesto que la sangre lo activo – dijo Shinichi con voz fuerte, la mirada de Haibara, le estaba dando preguntas silenciosas sin embargo, algo que posiblemente su mente interior también se estaba preguntando.

\- Tú lo tocaste – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, el detective se movió incómodo.

\- Yo podría – aceptó el detective.

\- ¿Estás seguro que tampoco es tuyo? – preguntó ahora levantando la ceja con burla.

\- Haibara, eso es ridículo – dijo el detective escandalizado, por supuesto que eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

\- Bien, bien, olvida que lo mencioné, aunque es extraño, ¿crees que se retire después de esto? – preguntó la chica mirando ahora la joya entre sus dedos.

Esa pregunta le dio un vuelco en el estomago

\- Posiblemente, ya encontró lo que buscaba – dijo un poco desanimado el detective encogido, pero, ¿por qué?

\- Y que harás para entregarle eso – dijo Haibara de nuevo señalando la joya que inocentemente brillaba entre ellos.

\- Umh, no había pensado tan lejos – murmuró el detective.

\- Quizás no sea necesario, creo que esa es una de sus palomas – fue lo que dijo el profesor Agasa señalando la ventana, donde inocentemente estaba una paloma, mirando a ellos impaciente…

\- Por supuesto – dijo el detective rodando los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito había aprendido varias cosas de Tetsu, el noventa por ciento de las veces, parecía normal, comía, dormía, eructaba y ensuciaba su pañal.

Y luego estaba el diez restante, en primera instancia los ojos llenos de curiosidad, mirando ávidamente todo, y la parte donde lloraba descontrolado si no lo estaba cargando, no importaba el hambre o la incomodidad de los pañales sucios, el bebé se calmaría inmediatamente en sus brazos, esperando la bondad de Kaito, su madre había ayudado en enseñarle las cosas esenciales. Pero era complicado cuando Tetsu solo lloraba para estar en sus brazos, cualquiera otra persona era inútil.

Si tenía hambre, él tenía que vigilarlo, si estaba sucio, tenía que revisarlo, lo único que el pequeño ser humano quería, era estar con él, lo cual ya estaba planteando algunas situaciones diferentes a las originalmente planteadas, una opción era dejar la universidad, pero no quería, y la otra opción… bueno, suponía que estaba hablando con ciertos directivos de su universidad.

¿Pero como podía manejar la pequeña cosa que necesitaban de contacto?

Su madre, Jii-chan y él se habían puesto en proceso de elegir el mejor curso de acción desde ese momento, aun sin joya que devolver, que le estaba retrasando un poco, ¿porque en el mundo se le ocurrió pedirle al detective encogido un favor?, cierto, el entrometido de Hakuba, todavía no se paraba en su departamento, y había tomado la semana libre de la universidad, con sus calificaciones, no era un problema.

Su tiempo se agotaba para elegir un plan de acción sin embargo, antes de que fuera sospechoso, además, cuidar a Tetsu era un poco más importante que mandar a la justicia a Snake y asociados, después de todo era Pandora, y debía ser resguardado, al plan de acción para futuros atracos consistirá en darle el revelo a su madre y Jii-chan, antes de hacer una desaparición creíble, aunque ya estaba pensando en un plan de acción para llevar todas las pruebas y documentación que había reunido en contra de sus perseguidores a un oficial de la ley, o un detective de confianza, por el momento ese plan tendrá que ser aplazado.

Suspiro de nuevo, aún no tenía idea si el bebé tenía alma o reaccionaria de manera relativamente normal a la situación de la vida real, había querido preguntarle a Akako, pero no se atrevía, pero por su voluntad se encargaría de tratar a este bebé como un ser humano, después de todo la joya no tenía la culpa de las barbaridades de las personas que la buscan.

Y si algo estaba fuera de lugar, siempre ha sido bueno en improvisar.

En ese momento llegó una de sus palomas, había estado vigilando al mini detective por si una oportunidad se presentaba, su paloma tenía claramente un pétalo de rosa en su pico.

\- Que cliché Meitantei – dijo el mago con diversión, al parecer, su compañero encogido había conseguido su petición – esto se sigue sumando a las cosas que le debo, ¿no? – dijo con diversión pensando en la forma correcta de afrontar la reunión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan esperaba la visita del ladrón inmediatamente después de haber convencido a la paloma de llevar su mensaje, dicha paloma parecía divertida de sus pobres intentos de llamar su atención como si fuera un perro, Haibara simplemente le había hablado claro, "lleva esto a tu maestro", y el ave había obedecido de inmediato.

Todo lo relacionado con Kid era una locura.

Cuando terminó la escuela, se encontró con un Hattori esperándolo en la salida de la escuela, pero él sabía que su amigo estaba en Kyoto en una competencia de kendo, así que sólo dejaba como única opción a Kid, el chico le sonrió con complicidad.

\- Lo siento chicos, Hattori-niichan vino a recogerme – dijo el detective dirigiéndose a los otros muchachos, Haibara levantó la ceja, pero no hizo nada.

\- Pero Conan, íbamos por un helado – dijo Genta con un puchero.

\- Hace mucho que no ve a Hattori-niichan, él puede jugar con nosotros después – dijo Haibara reconfortante.

\- Es una promesa – dijo Ayumi resignada, Conan suspiró interiormente, se despidió de ellos, acercándose al falso Hattori.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Kid.

\- Si, acabemos con esto – dijo Conan, siguiendo a su compañero.

Cuando encontraron una cafetería con un lugar perfecto para esta platica, se dirigieron al lugar más alegado y oculto, pidieron un café y un batido de chocolate, el detective levantó la ceja sorprendido por tal cosa asesina.

\- El bebé. ¿está bien? – Conan fue el primero en preguntar, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

\- Si, no te preocupes – dijo el mago sorbiendo con placer en sus características esa cosa asquerosa. – supongo que me has llamado por mi pedido – fue la respuesta del mago cuando termino un trago bastante largo.

\- Lo tengo, pero… - dijo nerviosamente el mini detective, la última vez que había pedido un favor, había un poco de chantaje involucrado.

\- Quieres un favor, por supuesto Tantei-kun, en realidad creo que te debo como diez – dice Kid levantando los hombros sin cuidado.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo el detective sorprendido.

\- Que te debo como diez favores, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero solo recuerda que tengo un hijo que cuidar, así que no me hagas hacer cosas peligrosas – dijo el mago mientras sacaba una tarjeta blanca y se la pasaba al detective, el cual se dio cuenta del número telefónico impreso en el.

\- No creo que necesite tantos – dijo el detective sonrojándose por alguna razón.

\- Claro Tantei-kun, entonces, ¿dónde está? – preguntó algo impaciente.

El detective rodo los ojos, de su mochila saco una bolsa de seda, parece insignificantemente, justo lo necesario para pasar desapercibido, la cual le paso al ladrón.

\- Gracias – dijo el mago, mirando de reojo la piedra – justo lo que necesitaba, ¿quieres pedir otra cosa? – preguntó el ladrón desapareciendo la bolsa de la nada.

\- No, vámonos de aquí – el mago pago, y al salir, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Dos días después, "Estrella fugaz" había vuelto a su dueño original, sin levantar sospechas.

Continuara…


	7. Capítulo 7

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Es tiempo de Kaito, y un poco de Conan._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 7.**

El lunes en que regresó a la universidad, las miradas estaban en su bromista número uno, pero no porque alguien estaba siendo humillado, ni porque alguien había sido transformado físicamente de ropa o color de pelo, nadie estaba gritando de horror, más bien, solo estaba ahí mirando la escena más extraña que nunca habían visto, y que estaban diciendo algo, después de todo, tenían de compañero a Kuroba Kaito, la persona más insufrible de todos los tiempos.

Solo que esta vez estaba llevando una pañalera de color violeta, un portabebé rojo, y en un canguro azul que portaba sobre su pecho, había un bebé, que estaba vestido en color verde, con suéter, pantalones y gorrito.

Los alumnos parpadearon, tratando de descifrar si su vista no los estaba engañando, pero no, ahí estaba todavía el bebé, sin embargo, había alguien que se acercó con prisa a su encuentro.

\- ¡Kuroba! – dijo un exaltado Hakuba, quien había visto el espectáculo.

\- Tengo prisa, hay una clase que tomar – dijo el mago evadiendo al detective rubio, tratando de llegar al edificio.

\- ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí? – preguntó refiriéndose al bebé, el cual miraba con curiosidad a su lado izquierdo, que es donde se encontraba Hakuba, el bebé lo miraba algo intensamente, era algo raro, o quizás simplemente el detective estaba incomodo por el infante, y su medios de procreación.

\- Bueno, soy su padre, tengo que cuidar de él, y no puedo faltar a la escuela, tengo el permiso con el director – dijo despreocupadamente, mientras daba palmada amistosa y suaves a la espalda del bebé, el cual tuvo una risa suave y feliz… espera, ¿los bebés tan jóvenes hacían eso?

\- Pensé que lo ibas a dejar con tu madre – dijo el detective desconcertado.

\- Ella tiene cosas que hacer, además que me ayuda en la noche, está durmiendo seguramente ahora – dijo el mago, llegando por fin a su clase, abrió la puerta, y afortunadamente aún no había llegado el profesor, se acercó a su lugar habitual, mientras preparo el portabebé, sobre el escritorio.

\- Ya veo – el detective hizo una mueca, sabía que cuidar un bebé era muy complicado, y viendo detenidamente, el mago se veía cansado, no tenía ojeras, pero la forma en que se veía ahí, acomodando al bebé, se sentía agotado.

\- ¿No tienes que llegar a tu clase? – preguntó su compañero, mirando rápidamente su reloj se dio cuenta que era verdad.

\- Si necesitas un paseo, puedo llevarte a tu casa, para que no te vayas caminando – dijo Hakuba, ofreciendo cierta tregua, el mago miro un poco sorprendido.

\- Eso estaría bien, gracias – dijo Kuroba.

\- Bien, te veo en cuando nuestras clases terminen – dado que el día de hoy tenían el mismo horario, aunque no las mismas clases.

\- Esta bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito suspiró, al parecer había provocado cierta lastima en el detective rubio, bien por él, entre menos lo estuviera acosando por Kid, mejor, miró a Tetsu, quien estaba felizmente gorgoreando mientras miraba el techo, sabía que sus compañeros de clase le estaban mirando, esperando que todo era una broma.

Es una lástima que no lo era, él sonrió cuando el profesor entró y se percató de su nuevo integrante, a estas alturas debería saber que tenía permiso, además creía que el profesor, y seguramente los demás, estarán más que felices que tuviera su tiempo ocupado en otra cosa que haciendo bromas.

Estaban de suerte, había sacrificado sus bromas, para que le dejaran tener a Tetsu con él, debido a que iba a llorar si no estaba en su presencia, lo cual le planteó una pregunta, ¿pasaría lo mismo con el detective?, seguramente si, lo cual significaba, que Tetsu los identificaba como sus procreadores, el mago realmente esperaba que fuera solo una etapa, y no toda la vida, porque sería complicado.

Tetsu soltó otro gorgoreo, llamando su atención, el mago sonrió al bebé, al cual le toco ligeramente la mejilla, la felicidad que irradiaba era palpable, lo que demostraba que estaba encantado con su presencia, aunque eso también le dio otra pregunta, ¿será necesaria la presencia de Kudo para el niño?, cuando le dijo al detective encogido aquello, no se había formulado esa pregunta todavía, esperaba que no, porque el detective tenía mucho trabajo de hacer todavía, y no quería ser una molestia.

También se acordó de lo suyo, ahora lo más importante era desaparecer, Kaito sonrió internamente, en tres meses, Kid desaparecería de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre, entre su madre y Jii-chan habían llegado a un plan bastante decente.

Él realmente iba a extrañar la persecución, aunque su destino como padre también estaba sonando como un desafío, una semana y ya estaba muriéndose, aunque todavía tenía esos favores que hacerle al detective, ojala que no fuera algo muy peligroso, lo del tren fue más que suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi estaba mirando la tarjeta blanca, desde que la había recibido, había estado pensando en los favores, aunque había esperado uno, al parecer estaba recibiendo más, y hace poco había recibido del FBI una pista sobre un lugar que estaba investigando, no habían hecho ningún movimiento todavía, porque llamarían mucho la atención, y Jodie-sensei había preguntado por su colaboración.

En ese momento no sabía cómo investigar el lugar, pero ahora, con Kid estando a la distancia de un mensaje o una llamada, la posibilidad de tener una ventaja era muy tentador.

Pero iba a esperar, un poco más, este movimiento lo estaban haciendo con cautela, después de todo, Kid apenas se ha reunido con su hijo, y mandarlo a una misión un poco peligrosa era insensato.

Un poco más, y todo comenzará.

Continuara…


	8. Capítulo 8

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Más tiempo de Kaito y Tetsu, y Hakuba siendo un insufrible de manera diferente, un poco de Conan al margen._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Las semanas pasaban lentamente para el detective rubio, hace dos semanas había dado su ayuda para trasladar a su compañero mago a la universidad y a su casa, no solo porque había sentido que traer tantas cosas en el tren de Tokio iba a ser una tortura, después de todo, los trenes estaban infestados de gente, sino porque también el niño podría ser lastimado en esos momentos… aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era porque sentía un poco de lastima.

También había visto un lado que nunca había visto en su compañero, la forma en que cargaba al bebé, esa una imagen que nunca pensó que vería, era como si sostuviera algo de cristal, algo más valioso que las joyas, algo muy importante para proteger, los ojos del mago se suavizaban cuando estaba hablando con el niño, Tetsu sonreía a su voz, pataleaba divertido, especialmente cuando era tocado, lo cual era extraño, las únicas veces que lo había oído llorar era cuando Kaito estaba lejos de su vista u oídos, o en otros brazos, lo cual no solía pasar mucho, el mago siempre estaba pendiente de las otras necesidades del bebé.

Era extraño, pero Hakuba sospechaba que era debido a que no todos los bebés eran iguales.

El detective no sabía si el mago se daba cuenta de su actitud, era completamente diferente, era ver una versión absolutamente desconcertante, Tetsu ahora era su mundo, ni siquiera había espacio para algunas bromas que suele soltar normalmente.

Eso no dejaba que todo lo que conocía sobre su compañero fuera puesto en duda, durante años había pensado que era Kid, pero ahora este bebé viene y cambia algunas cosas, Hakuba no sabía que pensar sobre la información, para él, Kuroba era Kid, pero el bebé había dado positivo en ADN, para alguien tan listo como el mago, hacer una cosa tan irresponsable como dejar embarazada a una mujer al azar era ridículo, el problema radicaba en todas esas pruebas donde la mujer era más una pervertida que nada, lo cual le planteaba dudas, y más dudas.

Hay veces en que tenía que recordarse que su compañero también era humano, era una de las razones que daba su cerebro para confortarle, dado que alguien humano podía cometer un error, y que cuando pasará, arrestaría al hombre, demostrando que su teoría había sido correcta todo el tiempo.

Ahora no sabía que pensar, ¿alguien con la habilidad de Kid podía ser acosado y abusado durante meses sin saberlo?, eso era ridículo, ¿y una persona normal?, en ese caso la cosa cambiaba, es posible que Hakuba había estado tan terco con su teoría original para no prestar atención a otras cosas, pero…

No importaba como lo pensaba, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, ahora tenía este nuevo acertijo de Kid, y en la noche era el atraco, quizás es ahora de dejar el tema, esperaba que a Kuroba no le importara la compañía en la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – fue lo primero que pregunto Kuroba con curiosidad, estaba cargando al bebé en su espalda, en un rebozo anudado de manera extraña, pero bastante firme.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó otra voz femenina, quien se asomó desde un sillón, la cual era Aoko, quien estaba comiendo algo por la forma en que sus mejillas estaban moviéndose.

\- Buenas noches – saludó el detective, mirando entre Kuroba y Nakamori.

\- Pensé que estarías en el atraco de Kid-sama – dijo Kuroba dejándolo pasar.

\- Si, era el plan, pero… - el detective saco una bolsa, era de color café claro – Baaya te ha mandado esto – suspiró, es cierto que su ama de llaves había preparado la bolsa, pero la había reservado para una situación así.

\- Supongo que las mujeres piensan igual – dijo el mago divertido, mientras tomaba la bolsa.

\- Pero es que lo vi en la tienda, Tetsu-chan se verá lindo – dijo Nakamori, cuando el detective se acercó, se dio cuenta porque, en la mesa de la sala, había al menos tres trajes de bebé, un panda, un oso y un elote…, también se percató de la televisión, estaba transmitiendo en vivo desde el lugar del atraco, pero en modo mudo.

\- Entiendo los animales bonitos, ¿pero el elote? – pregunto confundido el mago, sacando las cosas de la bolsa, donde apareció un traje marinero.

\- No te metas con los elotes, y eso es muy bonito – dijo Nakamori para tomar el traje y verlo por todos lados.

\- Al menos no es Sherlock Holmes – dijo Kuroba mostrando una sonrisa divertida, por extraña razón, Hakuba sintió que no era un comentario dirigió hacia él, después de todo, el mago tenía la manía de burlarse de sus ropas, a veces, pero este comentario no lo… - quizás debamos conseguirle uno de Kid-sama, o una camiseta.

\- ¡No arruines al pobre bebé con tu obsesión! – chilló indignada Nakamori.

El detective se preocupó si dicho chiquillo haría llorar al bebé, pero su respuesta solo fue la risa del bebé, quien estaba divertido por la situación.

\- Caray Aoko, un poco más y rompes las ventanas, tienes suerte que a Tetsu no le importe – dijo el mago, logrando que el sonrojo de la mujer subiera a la cabeza, cabreada, tomo con cuidado a Tetsu, y se lo dio al detective.

\- Espera, Nakamori-kun… - dijo el detective con cierto malestar, dejándole con la criatura, mientras ambos empezaban a corretear, para el alivio de Hakuba, el bebé empezó a llorar ni siquiera veinte segundos después, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

\- Aoko, mira lo que has hecho – se quejó el mago mientras iba a recoger el bebé, quien se calmó de inmediato en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento Tetsu – se disculpó la chica con el bebé.

El detective suspiró dejando a los otros dos en su monologo, el bebé siempre lloraba cuando otra persona lo cargaba, más y más dudas, en el momento que regresó la vista a la televisión, la imagen del ladrón de blanco estaba en primera imagen, Hakuba vio con atención todos los detalles, sonrisa de superioridad, ahí estaba, forma en que su cuerpo se movía, era la misma, siendo un dramático aun sin oírlo, si, incongruencias en alguna cosa, ninguna, por el momento, miró con disimulo a su espalda, donde Kuroba y Nakamori aún estaba discutiendo, el niño riendo por el ruido.

Miro la televisión de nuevo.

Quizás Kuroba no era Kid después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ese tipo no es Kid – dijo Conan mirando la televisión, donde un "Kid" estaba dando un gran espectáculo para los fans, cualquiera podría creer que era el mismo, pero Conan no podía ser engañado, había tres cosas diferentes con ese ladrón y este ladrón.

\- ¿Estás seguro?, para mi parece el mismo – dijo Haibara levantando una ceja, ahora mirando atentamente la pantalla. Se había reunido ese día para afinar detalles para el almacén que Jodie-san les había pedido investigar, había tomado un pequeño descanso para ver el atraco en televisión.

\- Si, hay un pequeño error en la forma en que mueve su pie izquierdo – dijo el detective buscando su celular de Shinichi, donde había metido el número del ladrón como "White", enviando un mensaje rápido.

" _¿Estas bien?"_

\- Interesante – dijo la mini científica con cierta burla.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Conan con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿No es extraño?, ¿Cómo sabes la forma en que camina?, parece como si le prestarás mucha atención – dijo la científico con diversión.

\- Cualquier detective se daría cuenta – dijo el mini detective tratando de controlar un sonrojo, por alguna razón había aparecido de la nada.

\- ¿Te refieres a los detectives que piensan que tiene cuarenta años? – preguntó la mujer mirándose las uñas con mucha atención.

\- … - el detective se queda callado, fue cuando su teléfono recibió una respuesta.

" _Todo bien"_

" _¿El bebé?"_

" _Está bien también, Tantei-kun"_

" _¿Quién es el chico de la televisión?"_

" _Por supuesto que te ibas a dar cuenta, nadie importante, no te preocupes"_

\- Y ahora estas riendo como idiota – dijo la científico, mirándole con suficiencia.

\- Estoy hablando con Kid – dijo el detective un poco a la defensiva, tratando de controlar su ceño, dado que no se estaba riendo, por supuesto que no.

La mini científica levanto la ceja de nuevo, como si estuviera ante algo muy divertido.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero no se te olvide decirle lo del almacén – y con eso se retiró, dejando al detective, miro su teléfono de nuevo, y mando el siguiente mensaje.

" _Sobre el favor que me debes, necesito que hagas algo…"_

Continuara…


	9. Capítulo 9

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Tiempo de Kaito y Conan, con el protagónico de que alguien se ha vuelto niñera por una noche._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Había pasado una semana desde que había hecho la petición por mensajería, después de pedir la dirección y el lugar, la única respuesta que había recibido fue un simple, "Estoy en contacto", una semana y media después, Conan no había recibido respuesta a pesar de que había enviado varios mensajes después de eso, y por extraña razón, los nervios solo habían aumentado mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

\- Deja de ver el teléfono – dijo Haibara claramente irritada, aunque en el fondo, Conan sabía que ella estaba nerviosa.

\- No es nada – dijo inultamente Conan, mirando de nuevo el camino, hace poco que habían salido de la escuela, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko estaban frente a ellos alegremente revoloteando sobre un evento de dulces en una cafetería que el detective encogido no había sido capaz de oír.

\- Entonces deja de ver el teléfono, dijo que se pondría en contacto contigo – dijo en un gruñido bajo la científica, justo cuando iba a rebatir, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

Ambos se detuvieron ante el sonido.

 _"_ _Te veo hoy en tú casa oscura"_

Simple, pero aliviaba la conciencia de Conan, que no sabía que estaba un poco alborotada.

\- Bueno, creo que esa es tu respuesta – dijo Haibara, quien aparentemente estaba muy feliz también, aunque no se le notará.

\- ¡Conan, Ai-chan!, no se queden atrás – chilló Ayumi, quien miraba con recelo a los dos.

\- Solo estábamos escogiendo el dulce que queríamos comer – fue lo primero que dijo Haibara, los niños fueron apaciguados por la respuesta, asintiendo en reconocimiento, Conan suspiró, intrigado por lo que había logrado descubrir el mago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber recibido el mensaje, y haber hecho los preparativos para quedarse en su casa, dejarle el mensaje a Ran de que iba a quedarse con Agasa, lo último que esperaba en su biblioteca, era a Kid vestido en uniforme sentado en su sofa, jugando con cierta canasta a un lado, el detective parpadeo tratando de descifrar si su vista estaba bien.

\- Buenas tardes Meitantei – dijo el mago alegremente, saludando como si nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo has traído? – preguntó Conan confundido, porque si, en la canasta había un bebé.

\- Bueno, verás, debido a cierto pedido de un buen detective, yo he tenido que hacer un poco de trabajo intenso, y hoy se supone que tengo que ir en persona a este almacén, pero necesito una niñera, espero que no te moleste – dijo el mago con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No hay nadie que pueda cuidarlo? – dijo renuente Conan, pero se acercó, y miró con las detenimiento el bebé, quien le miró intensamente en cuando estuvo en nivel de vista.

\- No, estoy usando a todos mis recursos para esto, no tengo tanta gente, después de todo, y tú fuente tiene razón, este almacén tiene cosas jugosas – dijo suspirando el mago.

\- Pero no se cuidar de un bebé – dijo Conan mirando directamente al ladrón.

\- No te preocupes, Baby Kid es muy bien portado, he hice instrucciones – dijo el ladrón mostrando una hoja y una mochila con cosas.

\- ¿Baby Kid? – preguntó con cierto recelo.

\- Shinichi, si quieres la información tendrás que cuidarlo, realmente no tengo a nadie con quien dejarlo – dijo con voz suave, dando la seriedad que la situación conlleva.

\- Bien – suspiró el detective, Kid sonrió de nuevo, dejando la mochila en el sofá, tomo al detective de los hombros y lo sentó en su lugar, dejo la hoja en la mano derecha del detective, y la izquierda la puso en la mano del bebé.

\- Muy bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien mientras estés en su presencia, y sigas las instrucciones – y con esto empezó a alejarse del sofá, hasta la puerta de la habitación, lejos de la vista de bebé, espero un momento dudativo, seguramente preocupado por su hijo, pero después de treinta segundos, exploto una bola de humo, y desapareció.

El bebé gorgoreó feliz en su canasta, tratando de mover su mano.

Fabuloso.

Soltó la mano del bebé, y se concentró en la nota.

Lista para cuidar a Baby Kid (Garabato con sonrisa feliz)

1\. No salgas de su vista, le gusta ver a la gente.

2\. Háblale normal, es muy listo.

3\. No lo dejes solo, lloraba en cuando vea que no hay nadie.

4\. Come cada tres horas, los biberones están listos en la mochila con la hora escrita.

5\. Le gusta que lo toquen, así que tócalo en las manos o la carita.

6\. Le gustan las cosas brillantes, en la mochila tengo juguetes, úsalos con moderación.

7\. También hay una manta, le gustan las cosas suaves.

Fin de manual para cuidar a Baby Kid.

El detective resoplo molesto por el contenido, solo Kid podría hacer que algo como cuidar a su hijo sonara como el manual de un robot o algo.

Fue recompensado con una sonrisa feliz del bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito suspiró aliviado en la parte donde estaba escondido, se había esperado un poco más para ver como Tetsu iba a responder a Shinichi, comprobando efectivamente que su teoría era correcta, Tetsu reconoce al detective como su otro padre, y estaba cómodo en su presencia.

Al menos le quitaba un peso de encima, y podría hacer el pedido sin obstáculos.

Con más calma, dejo la mansión del detective, tenía una petición que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la primera hora Shinichi no sabía qué hacer, primero reviso la mochila, donde tres biberones especiales esperaban su hora, había uno que tenía que ser consumido dos horas después de que se fue el mago, y no estaba realmente seguro como iba a lograr semejante odisea, también había sonajas y chupetes con la firma de Kid, alguno incluso tenia hoyas de fantasía para llamar la atención.

Pero el bebé no lloraba, así que suponía que estaba bien. La siguiente hora paso el tiempo viendo como era el bebé, la última vez no tenía forma de verlo bien, y ahora en esta oportunidad, se dio cuenta que el niño tenía ojos azules, demasiado claros para un bebé de su edad, en realidad no estaba seguro de su edad si vivió tanto tiempo como una joya, pero parecía normal, su cabello era alborotado en color negro, y piel era lisa y suave, y muy saludable, Kid definitivamente estaba cuidando bien a su hijo, incluso llegó a picar con cierta curiosidad los cachetes redondos y rosas.

Después de eso se aburrió, el bebé no estaba realmente creando un alboroto, así que tomo un libro y se puso a leer…

Ni siquiera se dio que habían pasado dos horas más, si no fuera por Haibara.

\- Interesante, esperaba ver a dos idiotas concentrados en algo, pero solamente eres tú – dijo la mini científico asustando de muerte a Conan.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó dejando el libro a un lado, dándose cuenta que el bebé aún estaba mirándolo, solo sin hacer ruido, eso fue un poco inquietante.

\- ¿Dónde está Kid? – preguntó ella mirando a la habitación, pero regresando a ver la canasta, donde el bebé estaba.

\- Fue a investigar el almacén – dijo el detective, algo en su mente le decía que se olvidaba de algo.

\- ¿Y te ha dejado con el niño? – preguntó Haibara curiosa, acercándose para ver más detenidamente, pero cuando lo logro, ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué hay con los biberones? – preguntó curiosa, aunque ella realmente no estaba viendo nada, más que el bebé.

\- ¡Los biberones! – chilló el detective, de pronto recordando que tenía que darle de comer al bebé. – Kid va a matarme – dijo Conan tratando de ver cuál era el que tenía que usar.

\- ¿Qué has olvidado? – preguntó la científica.

\- Bueno, se suponía que hace dos horas debí darle un biberón – dijo cohibido el detective, la científico solo suspiró.

\- Entonces no pierdas el tiempo, no está llorando, pero debe tener hambre – el detective se movió incómodo. – Dame eso, te mostraré como se hace, lo siguiente se los darás tú – dijo Haibara con recelo, mientras tomaba el biberón, y mostraba al detective como se hacían, está de más decir que el biberón fue consumido en un santiamén, aprovechando el tiempo a solas, también le enseño como hacerlo eructar y cambiarle el pañal.

Cuando terminó, Conan se sentía como si hubiese pasado alguna clase de prueba.

\- Esperemos que no seas tan torpe de ahora en adelante, si sigues pidiendo favores, posiblemente te siga dejando a Baby Kid – dijo Haibara con burla, el detective gimió.

\- No puedo creer que seas buena en esto – dijo Conan, el bebé tuvo una risa al oírlo. - ¿Por qué lo llamas Baby Kid, así es como lo llama Kid? – preguntó con fastidio.

\- Se llama sentido común – dijo la mini científico – y el nombre suena lógico – dijo ella levantando los hombros, de pronto se puso seria de nuevo – Oye Kudo, ¿estás seguro que este es hijo de Kid? – pregunto de nuevo, dando otra mirada al bebé.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué? – preguntó con sospecha.

\- Bueno, se parece a ti también – dijo Haibara tocando el cachete del bebé.

\- Kid se parece a mí, es normal que se parezcan a mí – dijo Conan sin comprender, justo cuando Haibara iba a decir algo más, se contiene.

\- Quizás tengas razón – ella dijo con cierto malestar, pero lo dejo ir. – Te traeré la cena, será mejor que no se te olvide alimentar a Baby Kid de nuevo – y con eso se fue, Conan solo miro sin entender su partida.

\- Jamás voy a entenderla – dijo el detective, ganando otra sonrisa del bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otras tres horas pasaron, esta vez había alimentado al bebé por su propia mano, y el infante estaba durmiendo, también fue cuando un chico de blanco apareció de nuevo.

\- Buenas noches Meitantei – dijo el mago apareciendo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Estas bien? – fue la respuesta inmediata del detective.

\- Muy bien, lamento la demora, había algunas cosas que hacer - en una bola de humo apareció una caja metálica de 20x20x5 – esta es la información que he reunido durante una semana y media, espero que te ayude – el mago se la ofreció al detective, quien abrió la tapa para ver memorias USB, fotos, había una esquina de un mapa en el fondo, pero lo que le llamo la atención más, fue dos frascos de pastillas.

El mago había ido a ver hijo dormir, y Shinichi pudo alcanzar a ver una sonrisa suave mientras tocaba la frente del bebé.

\- Gracias – murmuró Conan en cuando pudo identificar las pastillas como el veneno que lo había convertido en niño, esto podría ser el avance que necesitaba Haibara para completar un antídoto, y su emoción estaba filtrándose por sus manos.

\- De nada detective, no hagas nada imprudente, Baby Kid y su servidor nos tenemos que ir por el momento, pero estamos en comunicación – y con eso, otra nube color rosa invadió la habitación, cuando se fue, no había rastro de algo ajeno en la habitación.

Continuara…


	10. Capítulo 10

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Tiempo de Conan y Haibara, el instinto de una mujer de activa, y falta poco para que cierto ladrón se retire, con un invitado especial._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 10.**

La investigación de Kid había servido en realidad, los documentos físicos que habían sido robados eran escasos, pero la mayoría de la información se concentraba en las memorias Usb, la cara de Haibara al comprobar las pastillas fue todo lo que necesito Shinichi para saber que la científico tenía por fin la muestra que le faltaba para completar una cura definitiva, lo que era una buena noticia.

Y luego estaba el resto de la información que recibieron en las memorias. La cual era una pista innegable de la red de la organización de negro, había estado encriptada y bajo medidas altas de seguridad, pero Kid de alguna manera había logrado sacarlas con seguridad regular y que Haibara pudiera liberar muchos archivos, la mayoría eran sobre el flujo de armas y drogas experimentales, unos pocos trataban sobre lavado de dinero, aunque la sorpresa era más en el tipo de lugares donde se operaba, lugares como el edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokio, Bolsa de valores de Tokio, Osaka y Nagoya, el Ministerio de economía, Banco de Japón, algunas empresas privadas y la mención de al menos tres de los cinco partidos políticos del país, sin incluir menciones a lugares extranjeros, lo que demostraba que la organización de negro realmente es una sanguijuela viciosa.

Habían contactado inmediatamente con Jodie para poder entregar la información he investigar de inmediato dichos lugares, especialmente dos habían resaltado sobre un cuidadoso examen de la información y algunos datos en clave, lugares que iban a ser difíciles para investigar en el corto plazo, pero Conan no iba a llamar a Kid simplemente por tener esa ventaja.

Cada que recordaba la carita dulce y tierna del bebé, el mini detective estaba en contra de llamar más al ladrón de blanco para ponerse en peligro, si algo le pasaba al ladrón, no sabría cómo enfrentarse al niño en ningún momento.

Haibara lo llamaba sentimental, pero asintió, al tener la información en sus manos era más que suficiente, ellos habían avanzado con solo esto, no había necesidad de pedir más favores, sus aliados se podían encargar de aquí en adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, Haibara no solo estaba pensando en la cura o en lo cerca que estaban llegando a la cola de la organización, el extraño parecido del bebé con Kudo era lo que mantenía su cabeza rondando incluso semanas después, si, sabía que el ladrón de blanco se parecía lo suficiente al detective como para pasar por el sin mascara, pero, Haibara también había visto las fotos de Kudo cuando era bebé (en secreto, por supuesto), y fotos de sus padres, y definitivamente esas cejas eran de Yukiko.

Sonaba ridículo, pero, para alguien que tenía una buena capacidad de diferenciar los detalles más simples, debido a que la química no era un juego, así que era simple ver detalles ridículos y simples como esos, resaltando como una lámpara de neón en medio de la oscuridad.

También puede ser la forma extraña en que el bebé no parecía lo más mínimo molesto por Kudo, lo que era extraño, los bebés querían estar con sus padres, no con extraños, y si la información del detective era correcta, su tiempo de niñera era la segunda vez que lo veía, y luego estaba la confianza casi imprudente del ladrón dejando al bebé al cuidado de detective, como si supiera que estaría bien.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le hizo hacer esa pregunta, _¿estás seguro que este es hijo de Kid?_ , fueron los ojos del niño.

Azules, concentrados en un punto, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba viendo, exactamente igual que cierto detective, la imagen de Conan con Baby Kid era la estampa de hermanos, si Shinichi estuviera en forma adolecente podría ser una escena familiar, un padre con su hijo.

Que sería normalmente imposible, ¿pero no había ayudado en la fabricación de un veneno que en casos extraordinarios provocaba el retroceso de edad de la víctima?, ¿Quién dice que no había algo más descabellado que eso, en algún lugar de ahí afuera?

Lo que le hacía preguntarse en que exactamente estaban experimentando con el niño, muchas ideas habían venido a su cabeza, pero ninguna se sustentaba con la realidad o con lo posible de sus conocimientos, la tentación de conseguir una muestra fue fuerte en ese momento, pero se contuvo, si era una coincidencia, o una realidad, estaba mejor sin ser desvelado, Kudo no estaba en ninguna posición para preocuparse por un niño que podría ser de él también (los científicos locos parecían abundar estos días, quién sabe si podían crear un ser humano de sangre solamente).

El niño estaba a salvo con Kid.

Una vez que el asunto de la organización fuera resuelto, quizás podría llegar a la respuesta necesaria.

Por el momento, había una cura que hacer y una organización que derribar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En caso de Kaito, él junto con su madre y Jii-chan por fin habían completado el plan para desaparecer, las cosas en el bajo mundo se iban a poner agitadas pronto, y era mejor desaparecer antes de que empezara, desgraciadamente tenía que esperar a la presentación de sus chicos de negro para hacer toda la farsa creíble.

A nadie le gustaba, y había cosas que podrían salir mal, pero era mejor hacerle creer a la organización que estaban definitivamente fuera del juego, con evidencia visual, física y con testigos, que creyeran que por fin se habían desecho de Kid, y que dejaran a la familia Kuroba de la vigilancia en intervalos de tiempo, en paz, más ahora con el nuevo miembro llegado a la familia, que era mucho más importante de lo que parecía.

Era como un juego de ajedrez, el cual si era sincero, no le gustaba mucho, pero entendía su importancia.

Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

Y en caso de fallar, siempre quedaba la clandestinidad, pero esperaba no llegar a eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Esto es realmente aburrido – dijo una voz baja con cansancio, tratando de controlar su modulación, casi esperando no molestar a alguien.

\- Cállate – dijo el hombre que estaba junto a él, vestía de negro, tenía un bigote, y usaba un sombrero, aunque parecía confiado, en realidad estaba nervioso, después de todo, había una reunión entre dos organizaciones llevándose a cabo en ese momento, y quedarse esperando con el hombre de ojos fríos y cabello plateado no parecía una buena idea.

Era como sentir una depredador mucho mayor en la cercanía, y estaba haciéndole sudar de cobardía.

Pero no había nada que hacer, su jefe había decidido crear una tregua con la máxima autoridad del mundo criminal de Japón, ellos como una organización más bien centrada en joyas y contrabando de piezas de arte, y no muy grande, no eran comparables, y pedir una tegua, era más bien como regalar parte de su autonomía para el uso del abusador mayor, pero esto era para matar definitivamente a Kid, aunque claro, ellos no iban a revelar la verdad de Pandora a ellos, no eran tan estúpidos.

No le gustaba, por supuesto, él quería acabar con la vida del ladrón definitivamente, pero sus fracasos no iban a ser tolerados más, tenía suerte que incluso siguiera vivo aun.

Él no era de compadecer a los enemigos, pero incluso él dudaba que Kid pudiera con la máxima autoridad de su mundo oscuro, hubiese sido mejor que hubiese muerto por su mano, ahora solo tenía que esperar, la sangre estaba a punto de ser derramada en Japón.

Continuara…


	11. Capítulo 11

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: El nuevo atraco ha llegado, los planes se han adelantado por razones de fuerza mayor, y un Conan está muy preocupado._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 11.**

\- No se te olvide que el seguro está en la parte trasera, como en los planos que Jii-chan hizo para… - un Kaito muy nervioso estaba tratando de explicar a su madre el funcionamiento del nuevo atraco, el bebé estaba en su brazo derecho, sosteniéndolo en su pecho, con su mano libre estaba haciendo gestos y señales, mientras Tetsu chupaba su propia mano con curiosidad.

Chikage rodo los ojos.

\- Cálmate Kaito, ya he revisado todo lo que necesitamos, todo va a estar bien – dijo la mujer negando suavemente por la preocupación que estaba mostrando su hijo.

\- Pero… - contestó Kaito mirando muy incómodo.

\- Todo va a estar bien, después de todo, el ladrón que tiene más experiencia en esta familia soy yo – dijo Chikage con mucho orgullo, además, que técnicamente asustar a la gente con sangre falsa era su especialidad.

\- Yo lo sé, eso no significa que no me preocupe – dijo Kaito moviendo se brazo al bebé, quien solo balbuceo con alegría el cambio de posición.

\- Bienvenido al club – dijo Chikage mirando de nuevo a los artículos que usaría para ese atraco, el nuevo taller definitivamente era de última generación para ladrones fantasma.

Porque estaban en el taller en ese momento, como había sospechado Hakuba, en el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Kaito estaba su nuevo taller, solo que no en el lugar donde creía el detective rubio, el nuevo taller se encontraba en el sótano secreto del edificio, que enlazaba con algunas rutas subterráneas, la entrada dentro del edificio se encontraba en el departamento de Kaito, de una manera muy discreta, así que no podían generar ningún movimiento sospechoso.

Chikage miro con cariño el traje blanco que se había convertido en su uniforme para esta parte final, y que habían vestido todos los integrantes de la familia, la mujer pensaba a veces con diversión ante los pensamientos de como actuaria la gente si se enteraran que ha habido cuatro Kid, el actual sucesor, dos cómplices suplentes y el original que en paz descanse.

Sería divertido, pero no era seguro.

\- De todas maneras, no debes preocuparte, solo debes quedarte aquí y esperar – dijo Chikage tratando de consolar a su hijo, el solo suspiró.

\- Lo sé, solo ten cuidado – dijo Kaito, Chikage acaricio con cariño la cabeza de su hijo y consecutivamente a su nieto.

Tetsu era tan dulce que no le importaba que haya sido una joya que había hecho su vida un poco difícil, pero ahora no le molestaba, era su nieto, y ella protegería a su familia.

Su pequeña reunión fue interrumpida por alguien más.

\- Todo está listo – dijo Konosuke.

\- Es hora del show, ¿no es así? – dijo Chikage mirando a su hijo.

\- Más te vale volver – dijo Kaito aun con su mirada preocupada.

\- Por supuesto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Conan-kun, no te alejes mucho – dijo Ran tirándolo de la mano, el mini detective siguió a su amiga de la infancia tratando de no tropezarse con la gente, después de todo, estaba en el tren para visitar a Hattori.

O ese era el plan hasta que alguien cayó muerto.

Era triste que ni siquiera estaba sorprendido.

Ran le había alejado del cuerpo en cuando pudo, para proteger su infantil mente, no es que fuera muy alentador después de varios casos anteriores donde no funcionaba esa táctica (o nunca), pero siguió la corriente, tratando de ignorar el ridículo que estaba cosechando Kogoro, pero en algún momento tuvo que intervenir y resolver el caso.

Así que estaba esperando que terminaran de procesar todo para que la policía de Osaka los liberara y pudiera ir con Hattori.

También puede que este molesto por no poder ir al atraco de Kid, está bien, admitía que estaba preocupado, después del favor que le había pedido, ¿qué pasaba si alguien de la organización se había dado cuenta que el almacén había sido robado?, era una pregunta tardía, pero cuando más pensó en los peligros que estaba enfrentando en los planes que se estaban haciendo para derribarla, más preocupado estaba por la gente que quería…y Kid por extraña razón había entrado en la categoría.

Suspiró aburrido.

\- Eso es todo, pueden irse – dijo Otaki mirándolos con compasión.

Por fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron recibidos por Shizuka, quien amablemente les ofreció la entrada, y bocadillos.

\- ¡Conan! – un agitado Hattori llegó a su presencia, Conan estaba impresionado, no había revuelto su nombre.

\- Hattori, no corras por la casa – regaño su madre con severidad.

\- Lo siento, Conan, ven aquí un momento – dijo apresuradamente mientras literalmente arrastraba a su habitación al mini detective, cuando estuvieron fuera del rango de audición, el detective de oriente se quejó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó con molestia.

\- Mira, ha pasado algo – dijo Hattori una vez que estuvieron en la comodidad de su cuarto, buscando en su teléfono algo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó de nuevo con cautela, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

\- Ha estado por todas las redes sociales, las noticias se han vuelto locos, no hay confirmación oficial, pero los videos se han vuelto virales después de poco tiempo – dijo mostrándole su teléfono donde un video con calidad intermedia empezaba a mostrarse, cuando enfoco bien, se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a Kid, en el lugar del atraco de hoy.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero siguió mirando.

Todo parecía normal, el ladrón estaba hablando a la multitud, mientras hacia su truco, hasta que la mancha roja empezó a extender por el pecho del ladrón y los gritos asustados empezaron a inundar a la gente, y luego la forma extraña en que su cabeza fue hacia atrás, dando un salpicón rojo.

Un gran peso en su estómago le obligo dejar el video de lado y llamar al número del ladrón inmediatamente, Hattori miró confundido ante la acción de su amigo, pero más por la mirada asustada de Shinichi.

Su mano apretaba fuertemente el celular.

\- ¿Tantei-kun? – preguntó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó de inmediato, el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

\- Estamos bien, he estado en mi casa todo el tiempo – contestó Kid tranquilamente.

\- Hay un video… - dijo Conan, un poco más tranquilo.

\- Ah, sí, ese fue mi asistente – respondió tranquilizadoramente el ladrón, quizás intuyendo la ansiedad del detective.

\- ¿Asistente?, ¿está bien? – preguntó recordando que alguien al final había sido herido.

\- Si, unas cuantas lesiones menores, pero está bien – dijo Kid, y estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque en el video parecía como si realmente hubiese sido herido mortalmente.

\- Eso es bueno – dijo completamente aliviado.

\- Si, sobre este atraco, tenemos que hablar, sus chicos de negro se presentaron para dar un saludo – dijo Kid con cautela.

El frio inundo de nuevo el estómago de Shinichi.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó, tratando de calmar su miedo.

\- Definitivamente, y no te preocupes por mí, piensan que estoy muerto ahora mismo – respondió Kid tranquilizándolo.

\- ¿Por qué estás seguro eso? – preguntó Conan aun preocupado.

\- Esta no es una conversación que podamos hacer por teléfono Tantei-kun, hablaremos cuando regreses a Beika, te contactaré despues – dijo Kid, colgando la llamada.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que no estoy en Beika? – preguntó al aire el mini detective, un poco más tranquilo que el ladrón no había sido asesinado.

\- ¿Ese era Kid? – preguntó Hattori levantando una ceja interrogativo.

Oh mierda.

Continuara…


	12. Capítulo 12

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Hattori aclara dudas, y Kaito tiene un momento para analizar._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 12.**

\- ¿Bien? – preguntó Hattori esperando claramente una respuesta.

Shinichi suspiró, lo había vuelto a hacer, actuar sin pensar, en este caso, era un alivio que era su mejor amigo, pero el detective de oriente realmente debería tratar de controlar sus arrebatos de impulso.

\- Estoy esperando – dijo de nuevo Hattori, su amigo realmente no le gustaba quedar en la oscuridad, y Shinichi no tenía muchas opciones en la materia, era menos peligroso si le decía todo.

\- Forme una alianza con Kid – admitió sentándose en la cama, esperado el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Una alianza? – preguntó Hattori haciendo lo mismo, mirando claramente sospechoso.

\- Si, chicos negros armados mutuos, nos estamos ayudando – dijo Shinichi suspirando.

\- ¿Organización de negro? – el detective de occidente presto atención más firmemente, después de todo, el enemigo del enemigo es un amigo.

\- No, otra organización más pequeña que al parecer ha querido desaparecer a Kid durante un tiempo, pero creo que deben estar relacionados, la organización de negro fue quien creo el alboroto de hoy – dijo señalando el celular donde el video había terminado de reproducirse.

\- ¿Qué paso con la discreción? – preguntó Hattori, pensando en las posibilidades peligrosas de una situación que complica su proceder.

\- Me pregunto lo mismo – dijo Shinichi suspirando.

\- Aunque es extraño, no pensé que Kid pidiera ayuda, siendo tan misterioso y todo – suspiró Hattori dejando caerse en la cama.

\- Normalmente no lo haría, pero tiene algo que proteger – el bebé ojiazul estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿eh? – preguntó Hattori, mirándole con confusión, Shinichi evadió la mirada. – entonces, ¿Kid está bien? – pregunto de nuevo el de Osaka.

\- Sí, creo que ha estado buscando una manera de desaparecer desde hace unos meses, esta noche le han dado la oportunidad – respondió Shinichi de nuevo.

\- ¿Por lo que tiene que proteger? – preguntó Hattori, claramente queriendo saber porque un ladrón internacional de joyas trataría de desaparecer.

Shinichi suspiró, y empezó a contar desde el incidente del hotel hasta la situación actual, también informándole sobre la información que habían obtenido para avanzar un poco más cerca de terminar con su amenaza.

\- Tiene un hijo, eso es… - dijo al conocer todo, Hattori se había puesto a caminar por la habitación a mitad de la historia, claramente pensando.

\- Yo sé – dijo el detective de oriente.

\- Pero una joya, ¿estás seguro que viste bien? – preguntó sin tratarlo de creer.

\- Vi bien, eso no va a cambiar, menos cuando el niño se parece tanto a Kid – dijo Shinichi, claramente harto de esas preguntas, primero Haibara y Agasa, ahora Hattori.

\- Suena muy increíble – dijo revolviendo su cabello el chico de Osaka.

\- Parecías aceptar mejor que un joven de 16 años se encogiera a 6 años, ¿Por qué se te hace difícil creerlo? – preguntó un poco hastiado Shinichi.

\- Estaré bien, solo déjame procesarlo – dijo refunfuñando Hattori. – Igualmente no te ha dicho mucho sobre esta nueva organización – el mini detective claramente podría saber que se refería a que no sabía nada.

\- Eso va a cambiar cuando regrese a Beika, voy a tener que preguntarle – dijo muy decidido, el detective de occidente sabia esa mirada, su pequeño amigo estaba completamente listo para asumir a esta nueva amenaza también, más si había niños involucrados.

\- Has lo que quieras, pero no se te ocurra hacer nada solo, te ayudaré – dijo Hattori, él quería ayudar realmente.

\- Gracias – respondió Shinichi.

\- Ahora, si Baby Kid se parece a Kid, ¿significa que también se parece a ti? – Hattori hizo la pregunta que había querido decir desde que se enteró del niño.

\- No tú también, dejen de llamarlo así – dijo Shinichi resoplando.

\- Pero es lógico – dijo simplemente el de Osaka, el mini detective solo gimió.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de decirle sobre el bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Tokio se llevaba también una conversación un poco incómoda, después de la llamada de Conan, Kaito estaba tratando que Hakuba se tranquilizará después de llegar a su casa claramente nervioso, el ladrón sabía exactamente porque, así que no presiono más que darle una taza de té y dejar que se sentará en su pequeña sala, Tetsu dormía claramente ajeno a la situación en su porta bebé.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Kaito, dando algunas palmaditas de consuelo.

\- Estaré bien – dijo el detective rubio tratando que sus manos dejaran de temblar, claramente aliviado de verlo sano y completo, su madre sí que había aprovechado la situación demasiado bien, incluso Kaito casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando lo vio.

Si no fuera porque su madre había llamado rápidamente en cuando Jii-chan se la había llevado, estaba seguro que estaría en ese lugar ahora mismo. Ella había recibido realmente un rozón en la cabeza, pero no era grave, en ese momento estaba descansando en el taller, sacando toda la información del día de hoy, y sus pequeños nuevos cuervos, él debería juntarse con Conan para hablar de eso.

También se había percatado de las pequeñas molestias que le estaban siguiendo desde hace algunos días, eran sus chicos malos, seguramente para comprobar que Kid y él no fueran la misma persona, engañarlos no iba a durar para siempre, menos cuando estaban los cuervos del detective, al menos había puesto en marcha su plan pronto, y no iba a ser relacionado con Kid en el corto plazo.

Suponía que su desesperación creció cuando se percataron que el cometa Voley estaría pasando el año que viene, Kaito estaba feliz de haber encontrado a Tetsu primero, y ahora tenía que protegerlo, y para eso, tenía que compartir información, si tenía suerte, el detective iba a destruir ambas organizaciones.

Grande, más favores que deber.

Pero no le molestaba, era mejor de esa manera.

\- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó Kaito de nuevo, viendo que Hakuba había recuperado algo de compostura.

\- ¿Viste la televisión? – preguntó el detective rubia, claramente incómodo.

\- Sí, casi me dio un ataque al corazón – respondió honestamente el ladrón, Hakuba realmente miraba profundamente, comprobando que realmente estuviera ahí.

\- Mucha gente lo hizo – murmuró con molestia baja.

\- ¿Los oficiales salieron heridos? – preguntó, haciendo referencia a Nakamori.

\- No, nadie más salió herido, solo… - con un suspiró dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

\- Entiendo – dijo simplemente Kaito, tomando la taza para dejarla en su pequeña cocina.

Hakuba realmente se miraba miserable, sabiendo la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por la mente de su compañero, se compadeció de él.

\- Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, mamá salió de viaje a Paris – ofreció regresando a la sala para tomar a Tetsu aun dormido adorablemente.

\- Gracias, iré después – respondió Hakuba, sin mirarlo realmente.

\- Esta bien, buenas noches – Kaito se retiró sin problemas, su madre y Jii-chan iban a quedarse en el taller por la noche, no tenía nada incriminatorio en el departamento, y su celular estaba con él, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada.

Viendo la angustia en su compañero, recordando la llamada desesperada de Conan, y sabiendo que había gente ahí fuera como Nakamori que no iba a tomarse el día de hoy muy bien, pero este era su precio para desaparecer, y que Tetsu estuviera seguro.

Se acostó con cierto remordimiento y fingió dormir cuando Hakuba abriría constantemente por la noche la puerta para comprobar que aun estuviera ahí.

Al fin de cuentas, Kaitou Kid era la personificación de la diversión y las cosas imposibles, el legado de su padre, la desesperación de la policía, y ahora se había ido para siempre.

Continuara…


	13. Capítulo 13

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Shinichi regresa a Beika, pide una reunión, y Kaito toma una decisión. Y disculpa por la tardanza, mis dos hermanos menores entraron a la universidad, y monopolizan la PC._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 13.**

Ni siquiera estaba de regreso a Beika, pero Shinichi ya había insistido en fomentar una reunión de emergencia con el ladrón, sin mucho éxito, Kid había mostrado cierta renuencia debido a factores fuera de su poder y su seguridad estaba comprometida de alguna manera, lo que no le auguraba buenas cosas, ¿por qué no estaba seguro?, ¿había algo que no le estaba diciendo?, estas y más preguntas llegaron a su cabeza, pero las contuvo, si no era seguro, era mejor esperar.

Aunque Shinichi no era muy bueno en ese departamento.

Se distrajo en los preparativos junto con Jodie para descubrir más de las actividades de la organización de negro, teniendo una pequeña apertura para la organización más pequeña recién localizada, que era otra información que estaba pidiendo a Kid, porque si estaban trabajando juntas, el mini detective necesitaba lo que sabía el ladrón para poder cubrir todas las situaciones que se podrían presentar a la hora de la detención o infiltración.

Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera del asesinato falso de Kid, estaba en todos los medios, los fans estaban realmente impactados, y el video realmente había roto algunos records de visitas, si no hubiese hecho esa llamada, Shinichi estaría mucho peor que esa gente, incluso Haibara había contactado para verificar la verdad, y su gran alivio cuando le confirmo que Kid estaba muy bien, aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo. Desgraciadamente, ellos no podían aliviar a toda la gente, incluso Sonoko estaba deprimida, de una manera que el detective sintió lastima, pero no quería comprometer la seguridad del ladrón, así que siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Hasta el momento iba bien, el FBI había logrado infiltrar dos agentes en el escalón más bajo del edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokio, y un hacker había logrado ingresar un virus en el Banco de Japón para revisar las cuentas sospechosas, Shinichi también había logrado descifrar varios papeles encriptados con la localización de una base, aunque aún no tenía el conocimiento si era un laboratorio o un almacén de armas.

Todavía faltaba mucho trabajo, pero estaban dando pasos agigantados, teniendo en su poder las herramientas para saber dónde buscar, pero todos los involucrados estaban conscientes de que deben mantener la paciencia y el perfil bajo todo lo que podían, estaban tan cerca, así que era mejor no arruinarlo.

Una semana después, Shinichi recibió un punto de encuentro y la hora en un mensaje de "White".

El detective no admitirá que estaba muy aliviado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito se estiro levemente, haciendo que sus hombros rígidos tuvieran un poco de descanso después de esperar media hora en la clase de tejido a la cual había asistido, estaba usando un agradable disfraz de anciana, con su cabello corto blanquecino, su piel falsa llenas de arrugas mostrando afabilidad, junto con unos gruesos lentes, su pequeño Tetsu estaba haciendo un precioso disfraz de nieta, su precioso vestido rosa y su cabecita cubierta con un sombrero blanco y rosa, Kaito estaba sentado en una de las sillas alejadas de la maestra en turno, mientras Tetsu estaba en una carriola, conseguida solo para esta ocasión y que de forma civil no tenía.

Las demás mujeres eran muy amables, y eran encantadas con solo una mirada de Tetsu, quien solo miraba con curiosidad alrededor.

\- Señoras, la clase ha terminado, vengan la próxima semana, buen trabajo – dijo la maestra de tejido, estaba en una escuela especial donde enseñaban a adultos algunos oficios, Kaito había escogido este lugar porque era improbable que alguien pudiese relacionarlo con él, y era más seguro.

Desde su "muerte", algunos de sus cuervos habían estado revoloteando los alrededores, solo para verificar la situación, Kaito había mantenido su perfil de persona normal y corriente, impulsado sobre todo porque tenía lo que estaba buscando, y la seguridad de su familia, el mago aún se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido, su madre había recibido una ligera lesión en la cabeza en su show, que ella juraba estaba bien, pero no quitaba que su corazón estuviera dolorido por la imagen, cualquier error, y posiblemente su madre no estaría con él en ese momento.

También cuando veía la mirada del grupo de trabajo, especialmente Nakamori, Aoko no sabía qué hacer con su padre, y Kaito no tenía la respuesta para ayudar tampoco, solo seguir actuando como un chico de universidad normal.

\- Señora Usui, ¿necesita algo? – pregunto la maestra, dado que Kaito y Tetsu eran los únicos en el salón, todas sus compañeras habían salido.

\- Estoy esperando a mi nieto – respondió amablemente Kaito, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Ah, ya veo, voy a dejar los materiales en el almacén, cerraré después – informo la joven amablemente.

\- Esta bien, gracias – la mujer salió con una caja de estambres, Kaito espero que su crítico favorito se presentará.

Cinco minutos después, una cara familiar se acercó a la puerta confundido, Kaito no pudo resistir, y le guiño el ojo, el detective rodo los ojos.

\- Gracias por venir, vamos, vamos a casa – dijo con voz de anciana, tomando la carriola, y acercándose al mini detective, que miro al bebé desconcertado.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto el detective mirando a Tetsu, aunque Kaito no podía precisar si era por llevarlo con él o por el vestido.

\- No podía dejarla en casa, ¿verdad? – dijo con cierto nivel juguetón, diez segundos después, su critico vestía de rosa también.

\- ¿Era necesario? – preguntó con fastidio viendo su nuevo conjunto.

\- Nunca está de más, ahora finge ser una nieta muy obediente, tenemos un lugar al cual llegar – dijo con seriedad, el detective solo suspiro, e hizo lo que dijo, salieron de la escuela con relativa calma, mientras se movían por las calles, haciendo paradas en lugares de simple interés, solo para mezclarse.

Media hora después, llegaron a una pequeña casa, Kaito saco una llave y abrió la puerta, invitando a Conan primero, seguido por la carriola y Kaito, rápidamente el ladrón cerró la puerta y se dirigió a otra habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el detective mirando a todos lados con curiosidad, la casa parecía habitada por una persona mayor, pero algo no se sentía del todo bien.

\- Vamos, date prisa – dijo en vez de responder el ladrón, tomo a Tetsu en sus brazos y se movió a otra habitación, el detective le siguió renuente, pero obedeció, Kaito se apresuró para abrir alguna clase de entrada a un sótano dentro de un closet lleno de ropa de mujer anciana.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó de nuevo con cautela.

\- Es un secreto, ahora, date prisa – dijo mientras señalaba la entrada, el detective suspiró pero le siguió, Kaito se encargó de cerrar el closet, y luego la entrada desde el sótano – ahora, sígueme – el mago tomo de la mano a Conan, moviéndose en la oscuridad del túnel y cambiando de dirección en algunos puntos, el detective se sentía algo incómodo, pero no hizo nada, Kaito suspiró aliviado de que ningún aparato de su critico fuera usado, aunque posiblemente debería buscar rastreadores cuando este asunto terminará.

Cuarenta minutos después. Llegaron a otra puerta. Kaito soltó la mano para abrirla, dado que con el otro brazo sostenía a Tetsu.

\- Hemos llegado, pasa – dijo alegremente mientras empujaba suavemente la espalda del crítico, mientras se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta, solo unas pequeñas luces amarillas se percibían, pero no mostraban mucho de la habitación.

\- ¿Me puedes decir dónde estamos? – preguntó el detective, claramente irritado.

\- Bienvenido a la Kid cueva – dijo tronando los dedos, las luces se encendieron mostrando la habitación grande donde se encontraban, junto con todas las cosas que había acumulado su padre y él como Kid.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó bastante alterado mirándole sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, Kaito sonrió tristemente, este era el lugar más seguro para hablar, y quizás era hora de hablar de sus cuervos, si Shinichi podría atraparlos entonces estaría bien, había escondido todo sobre Pandora, aunque eso dejo su identidad relativamente frágil para descubrir, pero si era Shinichi, seguramente estaría bien, además que tenía que proteger a Tetsu.

\- Vamos a empezar.

Continuara…


	14. Capítulo 14

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Shinichi tiene ahora la información que necesita, y Haibara tiene éxito en su tarea. Y disculpa por la tardanza, por si dos hermanos en la universidad no eran suficientes, mi tercer hermano también acaba de entrar, y están monopolizando mi PC._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 14.**

Shinichi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando había accedido a esta reunión esperaba varias cosas, pero no exactamente esto. Ahora estaba en alguna clase de guarida, la más cotizada si tenía que pensar en ello, después de todo pertenecía a Kid, el ladrón fantasma más famoso del mundo.

\- Vamos siéntate, tendremos una charla educativa – dijo Kid mientras se movía de un lado a otro, en algún momento había cambiado de ropa, ahora usando su usual traje blanco, mientras Tetsu yacía en un porta bebé, aun con la ropa de niña.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con los hombres de negro? – preguntó inmediatamente.

\- No tengo idea, yo nunca me había cruzados con los tuyos, pero estaban con mis cuervos, así que supongo que hicieron un poco de alianza para deshacerse de mi – dijo indiferente, como si tener lluvias de balas era un acontecimiento común.

\- ¿Desde cuándo han intentado matarte? – preguntó Shinichi, mirando poco a poco las cosas en la habitación.

\- Desde que regrese – contestó.

\- Más bien desde que tomaste el trabajo, eres demasiado joven para ser el primero – dijo Shinichi, era una de las primeras cosas que había notado.

\- Bien hecho detective, tienes razón, no soy el primero, más bien como el segundo, mi antecesor fue asesinado en su forma civil, haciéndolo pasar por un accidente – respondió, Shinichi prestó total atención en la manera en que la postura del otro se volvió más rígida, debió ser alguien muy importante para el ladrón.

\- Pero si saben la identidad civil del primer de Kid, ¿porque parecen creer que eres el primero? – preguntó confundido, aunque era una pregunta que también aplicaba para la policía, pero los delincuentes sabían quién era, es así como le mataron, tuvo una punzada, ¿si sabían la identidad de este Kid ahora?, ¿no correría peligro?, ¿es por eso que lo estaban vigilando?

\- No son muy listos, a diferencia de tus cuervos, si fueran más listos ya estuviera muerto – dijo simplemente, como si hubiese aceptado esta respuesta hace mucho.

Shinichi tragó saliva ante tal aceptación.

\- Pero quizás te sea de ayuda, debido a que no son muy listos, y están colaborado con estos otros tipos, si alguien puede encontrar la abertura para lograr su cometido, seguro eres tú – dijo con estado de ánimo mucho mejor, y Shinichi acepto el elogio que venía con esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué me puedes decir de esta organización? – preguntó, ahora poniendo total atención.

\- No sé cómo se llaman como organización, pero todos sus miembros llevan algún nombre de animal, se dedican al robo y el comercio de joyas y obras de arte en el marcado negro, concentrándose en las joyas, tienen una tendencia al ocultismo, porque a veces no roban una joya por su valor, si no por su historia, están un poco inversos en eso, y lo llevan al extremo – contestó Kid quien, quien acaricio la cabecita del bebé, quien soltó una pequeña risotada.

Un poco demasiado extremo en la opinión de Shinichi si sus sospechas eran ciertas, aunque la parte que era incrédula tiempo atrás, parece estar un poco más sospechosa de la situación.

\- ¿Cómo se involucró el primer Kid? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Si te fijas en el todas las cosas que robaba al principio, no tenía nada que ver con joyas, no estoy del todo seguro como se involucró, pero mi antecesor robaba las joyas antes de que la organización lo hiciera especialmente las que tenían alguna leyenda detrás de ellas, la mayoría de las veces, esas joyas recibían una mejor seguridad – respondió simplemente.

Algo no cuadraba aquí, Shinichi quiso preguntar por el pedazo de información que faltaba, pero se contuvo y siguió con sus preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo descubrieron la identidad del primer Kid?, has dicho que no eran muy listos – dijo Shinichi.

\- Tampoco estoy seguro, pudieron ser muchas cosas, su trabajo civil bien pudo ayudar – dijo Kid, rodando la cabeza con tranquilidad falsa, parecía saber menos de lo que Shinichi pensaba.

\- ¿Su trabajo civil? – preguntó con cautela, sospechando que quizás no iba a recibir era información. Una cosa era saber que su madre era un ladrón fantasma famoso con un seudónimo, y otra indagar en la vida personal.

Para su sorpresa, él respondió.

\- Él era un mago Meitantei, un mago muy famoso, un mago lo suficiente capaz de hacer lo mismo que hace un ladrón fantasma que utiliza la magia para robar – dijo el ladrón, quien no parecía particularmente enfadado por revelar esta información, más bien del lado resignado.

Shinichi tragó dándose cuenta, Kid confiaba en él lo suficiente para revelar esto, el detective era bastante hábil para encontrar la identidad del primer Kid con esto, y seguramente también el Kid joven que estaba frente a él, confiaba en él lo suficiente para prácticamente regalar su secreto mejor guardado, el cual le ganaría la muerte si alguien más sabia.

Shinichi no iba a defraudar. Haría su mejor esfuerzo.

\- ¿Tienes algún dato o evidencia que pueda usar? – preguntó algo inestable, Kid sonrió empezando a sacar algunas carpetas.

No era el momento de pensar en identidades secretas, había un trabajo que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haibara sonrió satisfecha, después de tanto tiempo, ella había lo conseguido, le había costado tanto trabajo, pero al fin, había logrado su cometido, miro al frasco del tamaño de una ampolleta que había conseguido, donde había un líquido ligeramente dorado, su primer plan era hacer capsulas, pero al final, tendría que ser dosis líquida.

Tenía que contactar a Kudo rápidamente y llegar a un plan, después de todo, la cura estaba lista.

Continuara…


	15. Capítulo 15

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Woah, ha pasado el tiempo, lo siento, asuntos personales se metieron en medio, además de que tuve un accidente y sigo traumatizada por eso, sin embargo, aquí regresando para poder terminar lo que empecé, y este fic es el primero._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 15.**

A diferencia de la información que Kid parecía no poder decirle, su evidencia en papel era mucho más jugosa y mucho más completa, Shinichi podía leer fácilmente esta organización, y al parecer, habían hecho una alianza con sus cuervos, los cuervos de Kid realmente querían matarlo, permanentemente, de hecho, estos papeles planteaban varias hipótesis dentro de la organización del porque pensaban que Kid estaba vivo, dándoles una razón para que la familia fuera monitoreada de vez en cuando con la esperanza de sorprenderlo visitándola.

¿Familia?

¡!

Shinichi trató de mantener su rostro concentrado y sus teorías al mínimo mientras revisaba los papeles rápidamente, no era tiempo para eso.

\- Kid, ¿puedo llevarme esto? – preguntó mirando al otro chico, quien estaba jugando con el bebé.

\- Claro, está mejor en tus manos, te lo dejare en tú gran mansión más tarde – dijo sin objeción, el bebé sonrió divertido cuando Kid saco de la nada unas llaves de plástico de colores brillantes.

Shinichi fue abrumado por una sensación cálida en su pecho al verlos interactuar, se sentía como una tercera rueda sin siquiera intentarlo, pero su resolución de ayudar al ex-ladrón solo se había intensificado.

\- Bien, supongo que tengo que irme – declaró para salir del momento de padre e hijo, logrando que ambos le miraran confundidos.

\- ¿No vas a quedarte más tiempo?, no has revisado todo – preguntó Kid ladeando la cabeza confundido, el bebé gorgoreo, y Shinichi casi creyó que también le hacia una pregunta.

\- Puedo confiar en que todo lo que has recolectado está bien, no eres de las personas que cometen errores en algo importante, confiare en que todo está en orden – dijo el niño encogido, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado.

\- Muy bien detective, entonces vamos, regresemos a la civilización, me encargaré de llevar todo esto a tu guarida – y los tres retornaron a los túneles, solo que esta ocasión se sintió como el doble de tiempo para regresar al closet, despidiéndose rápidamente.

Cuando Conan regreso a la calle, la tarde ya se estaba desvaneciendo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que si no se daba prisa, Ran iba a estar muy preocupada, y apuro el paso para llegar a tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Haibara al día siguiente en la escuela, una vez que los otros niños estaban jugando fuera de su alcance auditivo.

\- Creo que podemos usar esta organización para buscar una oportunidad para acabar con la nuestra – dijo distraídamente Conan, quien a pesar de todo la información para el caso, había otra que estaba llenando su cerebro, como descubrir donde estaba la guarida de Kid.

\- Pareces concentrado – dijo ella de nuevo, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Me llevó a su guarida, y la mitad de mi cerebro está tratando de descubrir donde exactamente es – suspiró, porque no podía evitarlo, estaba seguro que Kid lo había hecho de la manera en que Conan no se daría cuenta, o no supiera hasta que fuera muy tarde, puede que ya hasta la haya cambiado.

\- La Kid cueva ¿eh?, ¿es tan increíble cómo suena? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Enserio, ¿Qué pasa con usar los mismos nombres?, él también la llamo la Kid cueva – dijo suspirando.

\- Es simple lógica, pero no evadas la pregunta – dijo la niña, mientras veía como se retorcía Conan.

\- Vale, si, se ve impresionante, pero no pude ver nada, estaba más interesado en los archivos – contestó de una vez.

\- Típico de ti, tienes estos archivos importantes, pero aun quieres descubrir este secreto del mago, pareces estar encaprichado – dijo Haibara con burla, picando las mejillas de Conan, quien se sonrojo.

\- No estoy encaprichado, además, aun no tengo esos archivos, solo los vi, Kid me los enviará pronto – dijo desviando la mirada, ni siquiera quería decirle que prácticamente Kid le dio las llaves para descubrir su identidad, nunca dejaría de burlarse de él.

Haibara rodo los ojos, mirando como Conan negaba la verdad que era tan obvia, pero lo desestimo, no era momento para eso, una vez que terminarán con la organización de negro, y solo entonces, Shinichi tendrá la oportunidad de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer con Kid y con su bebé.

\- Por cierto – llamó la atención de Conan para evitar que estuviera haciendo pucheros.

El detective encogido se dio cuenta rápidamente del cambio de atmosfera, mirándola fijamente, preguntándose seguramente que lo había ocasionado.

\- ¿No crees que es hora que Conan regrese a Estados Unidos? – preguntó con calma tranquila, tratando de entregar su mensaje.

Él miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué estas dicien…? – dejó de hablar cuando una idea paso por su cabeza. - ¿Lo conseguiste? – preguntó con esperanza.

\- También puedo hacer milagros sabes – dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad, que muy en el fondo también expresaba felicidad.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

\- Gracias – murmuró Conan tratando de controlar sus reacciones, después de tanto tiempo, una de las cosas que había esperado por fin había sucedido y no sabía cómo actuar en consecuencia.

\- Conan, ¿Estas llorando? – preguntó alarmada Ayumi en algún lugar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido – ¡No! – dijo desesperadamente tratando de quitar las traidoras pocas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Pero Conan… - Haibara vio con diversión como los demás trataban de poner de buen humor al detective, que negaba vehemente cualquier debilidad expresada antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusaku estaba realmente concentrado en esta nueva novela, sería mentira si dijera que no esperaba con ansias ver el rostro de su hijo por este nuevo misterio, le gustaba desafiar a su pequeño y verlo ser más y más intuitivo, también se preguntó brevemente como había ido el asunto del diamante, según su investigación, parece que usaron su regalo como una réplica, ¿qué paso con el original?

Dejo de escribir momentáneamente para poder pensar en varias teorías.

Un grito de felicidad, atrozmente demasiado alto para sus tímpanos, se escuchó en su piso, Yuusaku sabía que era su esposa, pero se preguntó brevemente que lograría hacer que expresará semejante muestra de felicidad.

\- ¡Yuu-chan!, ¡Yuu-chan! – llegó corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó antes de que tratará de explicárselo de manera demasiado emocionada para entenderla adecuadamente.

\- ¡La cura esta lista!, ¡Shin-chan volverá a la normalidad! – eso no evito que lo dijera extasiada.

Yusaku sonrió con felicidad, un poco más contenido.

La cuenta regresiva había empezado.

Continuara…


	16. Capítulo 16

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Gracias por sus mensajes, estoy feliz de que aún me aguanten, hoy tenemos un poco de preparativos para una despedida._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 16.**

Ran estaba preparando la cena de ese día, pronto dos de sus personas favoritas llegarían para comer su cocina, ella solo estaba relajada esperando que la cocción fuera perfecta.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo su momento de paz.

\- ¿Bueno? – contestó después de asegurarse de que estuviera apagada la estufa.

\- Hola Mouri-chan, soy Fumiyo Edogawa – respondió la otra voz, la castaña parpadeo reconociendo a la mujer.

\- Edogawa-san, hace tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas – respondió alegremente, pensando en la felicidad de Conan al saber que su madre llamo.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo, es verdad, sin embargo, hablo para comunicarte algo que surgió recientemente – declaró la mujer, su voz se había puesto más seria, haciendo que Ran tuviera un pequeño malestar.

\- ¿Qué sucede Edogawa-san? – preguntó nerviosa, intuía un poco lo que le quería comunicar la mujer mayor.

\- Tengo que llevarme a Conan con nosotros – drásticamente cambio su voz para ser más animada y dulce – va a ser un hermano mayor y definitivamente no debe perderse esto – dijo canturreando completamente extasiada.

Ran tardó un momento en comprender el significado.

\- ¡Felicidades Edogawa-san! – declaró con una sonrisa, aunque la mueca aún estaba en sus labios.

\- Gracias Mouri-chan, estaré preparando los detalles para su viaje, su padre irá a recogerlo en dos semanas – dijo la mujer mayor claramente alegre.

\- Por supuesto, ayudaré en toda mi capacidad para que esté listo – dijo Ran, pero esta vez su risa definitivamente era más una mueca.

\- Muy bien, gracias por todo, te llamaré de nuevo para confirmar el día exacto, cuidate – y ella colgó.

Ran miró el teléfono ahora en su mano, suspirando con tristeza, después de todo, ella estaba muy encariñada con Conan, iba a extrañarlo mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Listo! – dijo alegremente Yukiko dejando su teléfono en la cama para empezar a empacar.

\- ¿Hermano mayor eh? – preguntó divertido Yusaku, mientras su esposa cargaba toda la ropa que pudiese caber en las maletas.

\- Fue lo que se me ocurrió, y de solo imaginar la cara de Shin-chan – dijo ella divertida, Yusaku también podía imaginar la cara de su hijo, y estaba de acuerdo con ella, sonaba muy divertido.

\- Eso significa que no le vamos a advertir – guardado su documento abierto, dejo la laptop de lado para ayudar a su esposa.

Ella solo sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan llegó ese día a la residencia Mouri un poco cansado, había estado llamando a Jodie Starlin, todo el tiempo después de la escuela, para tratar de actualizarla de los cambios que se iban a hacer.

Tenía que sacar a Conan de la vista del FBI, y quitar sus lazos visibles con la policía.

En realidad, ella parecía muy feliz de que un niño pequeño como Conan dejaría el peligro su trabajo a una persona más capaz (aunque no parecía muy perturbada de confiar en el antes incluso con su edad aparente), y al parecer, la información que recibió de Kid la había movilizado, esta oportunidad era unica.

Que Shinichi Kudo estuviera tras bambalinas encontrando información no le había sorprendido, ella tenía una sospecha de que Conan y Shinichi trabajaban juntos, solo que el adolecente se mantenía tras bambalinas para no llamar la atención.

Conan no negó ni refuto nada, pero se llegó a un acuerdo, y ahora Shinichi era el enlace oficial para el FBI.

\- Bienvenido Conan – saludo Ran sirviendo la cena. – ven a cenar, la comida esta lista.

\- Llegue a casa Ran-neechan – contestó con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras dejaba su mochila en un lado.

\- Por cierto Conan, tu madre llamó – dijo Ran con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es bueno – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer su madre ya estaba planeando la manera de sacar a Conan del país para que pueda regresar Shinichi sin problemas.

\- Si, y me dio una noticia muy emocionante – dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¿Eh? – Conan no esperaba esa clase de sonrisa a la noticia de que se iba a ir.

\- ¡Vas a ser un hermano mayor! – respondió ella con entusiasmo.

Tanto como Kogoro y Conan se atragantaron con sus salivas.

\- ¡¿Hermano?! – chillarón al unísono los dos hombres.

En su mente, Conan solo suspiro, porque enserio, su madre le gustaba jugar con él.

Oh espera, tenía que actuar en consecuencia.

\- ¡Tendré un hermanito! – dijo con su mejor voz alegre, pero era seguro que era más una mueca rara.

\- Parece que la familia crece, bien por ellos – dijo Kogoro tratando de comer de nuevo, ignorándolo todo.

\- También me dijo, que tendrás que irte con ellos – esta vez su sonrisa era menos visible y más tenue.

\- ¡Por fin el mocoso se va! – dijo entusiasmado Kogoro, pero la mirada de muerte de Ran le dio miedo y se calló.

\- ¿Cuándo vienen por mí? – preguntó curioso, esta si era información importante, tendría que planear con Haibara para tener un plan.

\- Tú padre vendrá por ti en dos semanas – dijo Ran.

Dos semanas.

Un sentido de nerviosismo se sintió en su estómago, muchas cosas cambiarían en estas pocas semanas, y Conan lo estaba resintiendo.

Pero también estaba emocionado, el sería de nuevo su yo normal, y ya no tendría que fingir.

\- Debemos hacer una despedida con todos tus amigos, será divertido – dijo Ran ya planeando dicha fiesta.

Conan suspiro, al parecer iban a ser dos semanas ocupadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Parece que Conan regresa a Estados Unidos"_

El mensaje llamó la atención de Kaito sobre su tarea, Tetsu gorgoreo interesado en el ruido de su teléfono, el ex ladrón miro dicho mensaje pensando en su significado.

\- Al parecer tu papá detective consiguió la cura para su problema mini – dijo con una sonrisa al bebé, que solo lo miró fijamente.

 _"Me alegro por Tantei-kun, esperemos lo mejor para él"_

Respondió rápidamente.

\- Tetsu-chan, cuando Shinichi sea grande, vas a confundirnos al principio – dijo con alegría al bebé.

Él gorgoreo, pero no parecía especialmente convencido.

\- O quizás no, eres así de especial – dijo Kaito acariciando la pancita de su bebé, quien soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

Continuara…


	17. Capítulo 17

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Mensaje a la comunidad, voy a dejar de actualizar los jueves, actualizaré el domingo desde la semana que viene, gracias._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 17.**

Quizás lo más incómodo (y triste) que Conan no había previsto en su ansia por volver a ser su yo de siempre, eran las despedidas, cuando era un adolecente, la cantidad de personas que él conocía como Shinichi eran limitadas, y la mayoría de esas personas no eran amigos, eran conocidos casuales, compañeros lejanos y caras no amistosas a veces.

Que tuviera tanta gente que se preocupara por Conan, fue un impactante descubrimiento, Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko lloraron cuando se enteraron sobre su ida, su maestra, la señorita Kobayashi, parecía melancólica durante el anuncio, la policía se lo tomo con más calma, pero se notaba a lenguas la mirada desolada de su rostro, Satou y Takagi parecían más felices por su regreso a casa, mientras el inspector Megure hacia muecas definitivamente de estrés.

Conan le juró mentalmente que haría rápido su trabajo para ayudar en los casos abiertos que seguramente se quedarán sin resolver un tiempo.

Sin embargo, no eran las únicas personas que mandaron su adiós, mucha gente que ayudó en el tiempo que resolvió casos, también se enteró de su partida, así que su fiesta de despedida estaba más llena de lo que él pensó, incluso un pequeño salón le fue prestado por una de las personas que ayudaron en el pasado.

Y se sentía… ¿culpable?, después de todo, él todavía va a estar aquí, solo que como Shinichi.

\- Bueno, ¿no eres popular? – dijo Hattori, quien había traído a Kazuha para "despedirse" y guardar las apariencias, el de Osaka no fue feliz de enterarse una semana después de que Haibara le diera la noticia, pero él no tenía la culpa si sus padres hicieron un montón de cosas que lo desconcertaron, y que si Kid le distrajo por teléfono ese tiempo.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo desviando la mirada.

Hattori solo suspiró.

\- Como quieras, espero que tengas un buen viaje, y será mejor que me avises – dijo con mucha intención, ya lo estaba viendo enviando mensajes a todas horas, insistiendo a que lo incluyera, iba a causarle tantos dolores de cabeza.

\- Si, si, ya entendí – murmuró un poco disgustado, pero Hattori sonrió, el muy…

\- Voy a entrañarte mocoso – dijo Sonoko, quien acaricio su cabeza, quizás resistiendo las ganas de pellizcarlo.

\- Yo no – murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Apuesto a que Kid hubiera mandado un mensaje para ti si aún… - ella solo suspiró, parpadeo con pequeños brillos entre sus pestañas.

Conan se removió incómodamente, Sonoko era una de esas personas que había tomado la "muerte" de Kid personalmente, y ella aún estaba sufriendo, aunque ella no se comparaba con Nakamori, había oído que el inspector parecía estar en las nubes a veces.

\- Será mejor que vengas de visita mocoso – ella regreso a despotricarle, recogiendo su carácter – y que vengas cuando podamos erigir el gran monumento en su honor – Sonoko siguió despotricando su nuevo hobbie, pero Conan se deslizo a la distancia, buscando escapar de la chica, no importa cuanta lastima le tuviera, no estaba para aguantar su parloteo sobre los monumentos de Kid, menos cuando lo tenía a un mensaje por teléfono.

Justo cuando estaba por decidir esconderse debajo de una mesa, una paloma gris se deslizo por la ventana, ella era pequeña, y completamente encajaba con el entorno urbano, nadie le prestaría atención, incluso Conan, si no fuera porque la pequeña criatura bajo al suelo, y camino como mucha precaución.

…

Conan la siguió, porque definitivamente, esa paloma no estaba buscando comida.

La paloma le miró y se dejó seguir, llegando al baño del salón, donde se escondieron en un cubículo, la paloma trepo hasta el almacén de agua donde mostro su pata, señalando un pequeño arnés que estaba discretamente en ella, y un pequeño rollo de papel en el.

El pequeño detective solo conocía una persona que tenía este tipo de aves, aunque el color era raro.

Tomó el papel y lo leyó.

 _Haría normalmente esto si no tuviera que jugar a las escondidas,_

 _Así que adiós Tantei-kun,_

 _Espero que nunca nos veamos de nuevo,_

 _Y bienvenido para siempre, Meitantei._

 _Kid_

Conan rodo los ojos, mago tonto, justo cuando iba a tirar la nota, se dio cuenta que había escrito algo detrás de la nota.

 _P.D. 1: Mis notas ya están en tu casa._

 _P.D. 2: Koibito-chan en tu regalo, cuídala bien._

Bien, su investigación avanzaría una vez que regresará a ser adulto. Luego se fijó en la segunda postdata, ¿quién era Koibito-chan?

La paloma arrulló.

Ambos seres se miraron entre sí, y el detective frunció el ceño.

No puede estar hablando enserio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"¿Cómo rayos puedo cuidar una paloma?"_

Kaito sonrió al ver el mensaje, había entrenado a esa paloma para el detective por muchas razones, medio de comunicación extra, ella podía venir a buscarlo si Shinichi necesitaba ayuda inmediata, ojos extras si el detective sabia como usarla bien y porque quería darle algo, normalmente él le habría dado algo por ser su perseguidor más exitoso, debido a su "muerte" eso no podía ser, además, no podía despedirse como quería.

\- Kaito, ayúdame a poner la mesa, la comida esta lista – su amiga Aoko y su padre, estaban de visita, trayendo consigo varios regalos más para su bebé, y se estaban quedando a comer junto con Tetsu, su madre y él.

De hecho, Nakamori estaba sosteniendo a Tetsu, y era la primera persona que Tetsu aceptaba que lo cargaba sin llorar, el primero era Kaito, y el segundo era Shinichi (aunque esta no lo había cargado en sí). Kaito no estaba seguro si el bebé entendía que el inspector no estaba cien por cierto, o si le gustaba, pero si su bebé hacia que el inspector sonriera, Kaito será feliz.

\- Los niños crecen tan rápido – dijo el inspector, haciendo unas cuantas muecas, logrando sonrisas sin dientes de Tetsu, quien también intentaba sostener los dedos del hombre mayor.

\- Lo sé, mi bebé tiene un bebé, si encuentro a esa yo la destrozaré, aunque me gusta mi nieto – Chikage dijo logrando que todos tuvieran escalofríos, Kaito se apresuró en terminar de arreglar la mesa.

El inspector tosió, pero pensando para sí mismo una línea similar.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto más – dijo Nakamori, sonriendo más cuando Tetsu logro formar una burbuja de saliva.

\- Claro – Kaito estuvo de acuerdo, discretamente contestó el mensaje para su detective.

 _"Yo sé que puedes"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo de irse vino rápidamente, y antes de darse cuenta, Conan ya estaba con sus maletas esperando a su padre, quien toco la puerta al medio día.

\- Edogawa-san – saludó Ran al abrir la puerta, su padre disfrazado sonrió.

\- Agradezco de antemano el haber cuidado a mi hijo todo este tiempo – se inclinó un poco para mostrarlo, agradeciendo de corazón, Conan se dio cuenta.

\- No, no fue ninguna molestia, espero que su esposa se encuentre bien y que su hijo nazca sano – dijo Ran, mientras Kogoro trataba de no ser grosero, aunque se veía torpe.

\- Gracias, vamos Conan, ¿estás listo? – preguntó su padre, quien tomo las maletas consigo.

Conan titubeo un momento, y corrió a abrazar a Ran.

\- Adiós Ran-neechan, adiós Kogoro – se despidió de ambos, sorprendiendo al viejo con su abrazo.

\- Nos vemos Conan – dijo Ran con una sonrisa suave, Conan casi hizo una mueca por la despedida de Ran, porque técnicamente, nunca verá a Conan de nuevo.

\- Adiós, gracias de nuevo – y su padre salió por la puerta, sabiendo que la situación podría ponerse difícil.

\- Cuídense mucho – dijo finalmente Conan, siguiendo a su padre.

\- No se te olvide llamarnos – dijo ella levantando la voz para que la pueda escuchar.

Él sonrió mientras hacia sus últimas despedidas con las manos.

Subió al auto, Amuro le vio cuando se iba con su padre, y tenía una expresión difícil de explicar, Conan nunca lo entendió mucho para variar, pero de todas maneras le hizo con señas un adiós.

Subió al auto de inmediato, y su padre arranco, para perderse por las calles.

Continuara…


	18. Capítulo 18

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Gracias por sus lindos mensajes, para los interesados, esta historia va a tener 30 capítulos, estamos en el dieciocho, así que faltan doce… que empiece la cuenta regresiva._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 18.**

El camino a la casa del profesor Agasa se hizo en un silencio relativamente cómodo, ambos hombres sabían más o menos los pensamientos, y Yuusaku no quería que su despedida estuviera mucho en la mente de su hijo, así que naturalmente cambio al tema que le interesaba desde el momento que piso Japón y vio las noticias.

\- Parece que has hecho una réplica con el diamante negro que te mandamos – dijo casualmente Yusaku, mirando de reojo a su hijo, quien salió de su estupor.

\- Si, gracias por eso – respondió simplemente Shinichi.

\- No es ninguna molestia, solo tengo curiosidad, después de todo, Kid aparece muerto en todas las noticias que he visto hasta el momento – dijo el mayor, ligeramente preocupado por la persona que vestía ese traje, después de todo, él solo podía pensar en una persona capaz de ser el segundo Kid – y no pareces particularmente preocupado por eso – continuo diciendo, tratando que su hijo le sacara de dudas.

Shinichi frunció un poco el ceño, y suspiró sabiendo que su padre no iba a dejarlo.

\- No está muerto, solo ha hecho un elaborado y realmente desagradable truco para lograr sacarse a la organización de negro de encima – dijo Shinichi, no muy seguro si meter la madre de Kid a la ecuación, decidiendo que no era muy importante, no dijo nada.

\- ¿Con la organización de negro? – Yusaku miró con preocupación.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, Kid está retirado permanentemente, tiene un hijo que cuidar – declaro Shinichi, pensando en el pequeño bebé, si, Kid era mejor no volver a esa vida peligrosa.

El coche casi se estampa contra un poste debido a la sorpresa que recibió Yusaku.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el mayor recomponiendo el auto en la carretera, Shinichi casi recibe un ataque al corazón.

\- Papá, cuidado con la carretera – regaño a su padre, que trato de volver a ser su yo normal, pero la sorpresa de que el hijo de su amigo había tenido un hijo era, muy sorprendente, oh dios santo, tiene la misma edad que su hijo, no podía ver a su Shinichi con un hijo, no a esta edad, era muy joven, con un gran futuro, seguramente el joven Kaito no podía ser tan irresponsable, o quizás, ¿había pasado algo?, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, primero cuidarán la organización de negro, e inmediatamente después, acciones se tomarán.

\- Me tomo por sorpresa, yo no lo hubiera tomado como un padre – dijo Yusaku con una mueca.

\- Yo tampoco, pero vi al bebé con mis propios ojos, está sano, lo está cuidando bien – dijo Shinichi con cierta afición, recordando esos bonitos ojos azules mirarlo, un poco inquietante, pero quizás venga en los genes de Kid.

Yusaku levanto la ceja cuando noto el tono ligeramente aficionado, y esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el mayor se tranquilizó, quizás ambos puedan ser mejores amigos cuando se calmará todo.

\- Eso me tranquiliza – soltó por fin Yusaku, justo a tiempo, llegaron a la casa del profesor.

Salieron del auto rápidamente, sacando las maletas, el profesor amablemente les abrió la puerta para que se instalaran, Yukiko ya estaba dentro, platicando con Haibara, quien esta lista, se notaba en su postura, ambas dejaron de hablar cuando se percataron de su presencia.

\- Shin-chan – dijo emocionada su madre abrazándolo, ella sonrió brillantemente, Shinichi por esta vez no se quejó y la dejo hacer.

\- Es hora, vamos, ponte listo – declaró Haibara mientras bajaba a su laboratorio, habían hablado del procedimiento varias veces, y tanto como Shinichi quería volver a ser su yo adolecente, no estaba esperando el dolor.

\- Todo estará bien Shinichi, estaremos aquí – declaro su padre, quien le sonrió con tranquilidad.

Shinichi suspiró, y se dirigió al sótano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haibara tenía todo listo, la cura, con su color dorado ligero estaba esperando ser usada, el líquido estaba quieto esperando su tiempo, la científica estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, después de todo, esta era una dosis intravenosa, debido a la inmunidad que estaba obteniendo el detective, era muy peligroso usar una dosis oral, y mucho más debido al daño que podía dejar en el sistema del chico.

Así que había puesto toda su determinación para hacer una versión de la cura que atacará directamente al veneno que corría por la sangre del detective, logrando que el crecimiento fuera mucho más lento, pero más seguro, de esta manera evitaría daños a los huesos, tendones, ligamentos y músculos, sus órganos serán un poco débiles, pero se harán fuertes con el cuidado adecuado, reduciendo así las secuelas de daños permanentes en el sistema.

Sin embargo, el proceso no iba a ser fácil, el tiempo que durará fue de al menos cuatro horas, la cura tenía que ser administrada con un suero, lento para evitar un choque en el cuerpo, y evitar una reacción violenta de rechazo o convulsiones, y para la etapa final, el dolor iba a durar más tiempo, Haibara no quería que Shinichi sufriera por eso, pero el detective estaba decidido.

A veces ser genio en la ciencia de hacer drogas era una maldición.

Justo en ese momento, Shinichi bajo con una simple bata de hospital, que le quedaba grande, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados, nada iba a detener al detective de ser su edad de nuevo.

\- Empecemos – declaró simplemente señalando el lugar de descanso de Shinichi, quien solo se recostó, Haibara preparo el suero, con cuidado tomo la cura, mirándola un poco antes de usar la jeringa para obtener todo el líquido en ella y vaciarla en el recipiente del suero, instalo el catéter con la aguja, y colgó en su lugar el recipiente listo, con una bola de algodón limpio la zona elegida, su mano derecha, miro una última vez a su amigo, quien asintió, ella suspiro en consecuencia, y pincho el lugar, logrando sacar una pequeña mueca del detective, asegurándose de que todo estuviera funcionando bien.

Una vez hecho, se sentó, y espero.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero era razonable, fueron al menos cuatro horas, pero Haibara y él no dijeron nada más, estaban tensos, la científica había hecho pruebas de que funcionaba, pero no en una persona real, así que ambos estaban un poco preocupados de que no funcionara bien o nada.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, miraba el reloj después de lo que pensó era una eternidad, solo para darse cuenta de que apenas habían sido cinco minutos, su nerviosismo era evidente, en un principio había pensado llevar un libro, pero se dio cuenta de que era realmente poco probable que lo distrajera lo suficiente.

Quizás hablar con alguien, pero Haibara estaba tensa, y sus padres también.

\- ¿Puedes traer mi teléfono? – preguntó Shinichi mirando a su compañera, ella levanto las cejas.

\- ¿Ya te aburriste? – preguntó tratando de aligerar la situación.

\- Es para distraerme – la científico rodo los ojos, pero fue por él, porque sabía que ellos necesitaban una distracción.

Salió de la habitación y después de cinco minutos, regreso con el pequeño aparato.

\- Entonces, ¿a quién vas a molestar? – Shinichi ignoró la pequeña sonrisa ladina que empezó a tener Haibara.

\- No molestes – dijo rápidamente mientras enviaba un mensaje a un número familiar.

Haibara rodo los ojos, ya sabía quién era, pero admitió que era bienvenido, esto los distraerá a ambos, él podía distraerse con su ladrón y ella podía ver su cara mientras lo controlaba.

Y de hecho, el tiempo empezó a volar rápidamente.

Shinichi dejo a medias un mensaje sobre una discusión sobre cereales en polvo explosivos, cuando un pequeño dolor empezó a sentirse en sus huesos, su piel empezó a hormiguear también, y una súbita ansias de asco invadió su estómago, Haibara estaba a su lado de inmediato, había pasado tres horas y media, sin cambios físicos aparentes, pero parece que eso estaba a punto de terminar.

Antes de que Haibara preguntará sobre cuanto dolor sentía, una gran ráfaga de intenso dolor atravesó su pecho, recordó con claridad la sensación, una vez empezado, no paró, y Shinichi no pudo focalizar nada, se encorvo en un ovillo apenas evitando quitarse el suero por accidente, si él había pensado que lo que había sentido antes era doloroso, esto no se comparaba con aquello, porque parecía nunca acabar, eterno.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo, y cuando pensó que siempre se sentiría de esta manera, su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas, y con ello el dolor desapareció, dejando una sensación de hormigueo, Shinichi solo tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez, dándose cuenta de que había terminado, era el final, antes de dormir en un sueño negro pero sin pesadillas.

Continuara…


	19. Capítulo 19

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Gracias por sus mensajes lindos._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 19.**

Shinichi realmente odiaba estar en cama, pero no había mucho que hacer cuando su cuerpo realmente necesitaba un descanso después de la recuperación realmente traumática que tuvo, así que se había resignado en permanecer en dicha cama, leyendo todos los archivos que le había proporcionado Kid, haciendo notas, mientras que Koibito-chan, su paloma estaba arrullando a un lado, jugando a las cartas.

 _"Tu paloma es ridícula"_

Mandó un mensaje a su contacto, aun no creyendo su suerte con cierta mascota.

Sí, no estás leyendo mal, estaba jugando con las cartas, fabricando una pirámide, Shinichi estaba impresionado, pero él no iba a quejarse, debe estar igual de aburrida que él si estaba siendo honesto, la paloma había conjurado una serie de preguntas a las personas que vieron el ave en su bonita jaula tranquilamente estacionaria en su biblioteca, y a pesar de su preocupación inicial, él estaba satisfecho con ella, era lista y fácil de cuidar, bueno, una vez que le dieron el manual de cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Su situación actual era estar en la cama sin moverse mucho, con ejercicios para rehabilitar con seguridad sus músculos, huesos y tendones, comiendo comidas específicas llenas de nutrientes y durmiendo más horas de las que estaba acostumbrado, pero siguiendo todos los requerimientos del doctor Haibara, él iba a estar corriendo pronto.

Por el momento, él estaba coordinando a muchos agentes del FBI mientras revisaba documentos y pistas importantes, Hattori se había tomado un receso escolar poniendo una excusa sobre entrenar para el torneo de kendo para ayudarlo y evitar que saliera corriendo, sus padres habían preparado una base de operaciones, donde Jodie se había presentado unos días después de su crecimiento acelerado, ella no dijo nada sobre su condición, solo asegurándose de que estuviera preparado cuándo llegará el día.

Dejando el lado de su incapacidad para moverse libremente, Shinichi estaba muy agradecido de contar el apoyo de sus padres, Hattori, Haibara y el profesor Agasa, en otro tiempos, quizás hubiese sido demasiado arrogante para aceptar la ayuda, en este momento, él iba a tomar todos sus recursos para acabar con el reino de terror de la organización de negro.

Y estaban avanzando en eso, la organización de negro realmente era un parasito vicioso, pero no podían controlarlo todo, los principales errores que detecto, fue la unión con otra organización descuidada, que era mucho más fácil de seguir, la información de Kid en este caso fue fundamental para lograr una infiltración segura, otro error detectado, fue encontrado por su padre, fue dentro del mismo lugar donde Haibara consiguió la vacuna, el almacén donde había mandado al ladrón a robar, el FBI ahora tenía un rastro para poder encontrar otros almacenes, no solo de drogas, sino de armas.

También la CIA se había unido oficialmente a la caza, normalmente las dos dependencias estadounidenses no se llevaban muy bien, pero al parecer, un gran cuervo era un trofeo lo suficiente valioso como para unir fuerzas, sin embargo, Shinichi dejo que Jodie fuera el contacto de ellos, él no necesitaba más ramas que no podía controlar.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, intento concentrarse de nuevo en el archivo que estaba leyendo, ya los había revisado anteriormente, pero los datos de Kid llamaban su atención, la organización que le seguía tenía una obsesión con las joyas, no por su valor o su rareza, si no por sus leyendas, eso había despertado un poco la incredulidad de Shinichi, pero viendo lo que gente hacia por cosas más ridículas, estaba seguro que era factible.

Lo que despertaba más preguntas era como el original Kid de involucro con ellos, ¿quizás quisieron contratarlo para hacer un robo?, sería factible, y definitivamente el ladrón dijo que no, Shinichi podía ver la separación de los robos por diversión, porque definitivamente eran eso, a centrarse exclusivamente en joyas, ¿pero eso no significaba que estaban buscando una en específico?.

El bebé de Kid vino a la mente, Shinichi frunció el ceño… esa sensación de nuevo, había algo en ese diamante negro, el ladrón dijo que era su hijo, y que la joya se activo por su sangre, después de tantos meses después del incidente, Shinichi estaba dispuesto a admitirse a sí mismo que la explicación de Kid no parecía muy convincente, el detective toco distraídamente el lado de su cabeza que había sido herido ese mismo día, después de todo, otra persona también otorgo su sangre.

¿Eso no haría que…?

La pregunta quedo incompleta, porque Shinichi aún no estaba dispuesto en pensar más allá de eso, y en este momento no tenía tiempo para distracciones, incomodo recordó las palabras de Kid, _"si acabas con tu asunto primero, te contaré la historia, probablemente"_ , así que solo tendría que esperar y enterarse despues.

Inquieto noto que Koibito-chan ahora estaba haciendo algo con una madeja de estambre, si la vista de Shinichi no le engañaba la vista parecía estar tejiendo algo, el ruido de un mensaje llamó su atención.

 _"Disculpa, Koibito-chan fue entrenada para ser multifacética, ella es la maestra de la utilidad"_

Shinichi rodo los ojos.

Utilidad, ¿eh?

\- ¿Eres experta en espionaje empresarial? – preguntó al ave, quien dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo, después de unos segundos levanto su pata derecha, como si dijera, dame esa cámara muchacho, Shinichi solo sonrió, abrió otro mensaje para Haibara.

 _"Necesitamos cámaras para Koibito-chan"_

 _"Ya era hora, el profesor ha estado impaciente por presentarse sus nuevas invenciones"_

Contestó Haibara, el detective rodo nuevamente sus ojos, no era impresionante que a Haibara se le había ocurrido una paloma espía antes que a él, pero considerando que estaban hablando de Kid, era un poco tonto que Shinichi no lo había hecho.

 _"Solo envíalas"_

\- Será mejor que te prepares, serás la paloma espía más impresionante, incluso más que tus hermanas – respondió casualmente, la paloma solo arrulló regresando a su tejido.

Shinichi regreso al archivo de sus manos, mientras una duda había decidido dejarla para cuando estuviera seguro que todo terminara, había otra cuestión que le carcomía la cabeza.

La identidad del primer Kid, después de revisar los documentos, se había dado cuenta de que el Kid actual tenía razón, solo necesitaba revisar el internet y tendría a la mano la identidad de ambos, tres contando con la identidad de la madre, y recordando las palabras de Kid, " _Él era un mago Meitantei, un mago muy famoso, un mago lo suficiente capaz de hacer lo mismo que hace un ladrón fantasma que utiliza la magia para robar_ " y _"mi antecesor fue asesinado en su forma civil, haciéndolo pasar por un accidente_ ", era la pista más grande, solo tendría que buscar en internet sobre magos que murieron en accidentes de sus propias funciones hace once años.

Shinichi no había tenido muchas ganas de saberlo, pero semana a semana, él estaba más curioso, pero Kid también había aceptado darle esto, confiaba en él, y él no iba a defraudarlo, abriendo el buscador de su teléfono, se puso a investigar, la respuesta llegó rápidamente.

Toichi Kuroba.

Murió en un accidente con fuego de su show, dejando a su esposa e hijo de ochos años solos, nunca se descubrió juego sucio o manipulación, y se quedó como un accidente, eso realmente traumaría a cualquiera…

Se detuvo brevemente si debería buscar el nombre del niño, pero viendo que estaba a mitad del camino, bien podía hacerlo completo, recordando la manera en que Haibara buscaba información de la base de datos del gobierno, Shinichi esta vez busco en la laptop esta vez, la acta de defunción fue rápidamente encontrada, junto con otros papeles con el nombre de su esposa y su hijo… y su nieto, wow, el bebé.

La licencia de conducir de su mujer arrojo el nombre de Chikage Kuroba, y solo de verla, no estaba seguro que su madre deba encontrarla, auguraban problemas juntas.

Rápidamente dejo la imagen, y busco sobre la información sobre Kaito Kuroba, hizo un parpadeo por el nombre, quien era de la misma edad que él, la imagen casi idéntica de su carnet de estudiante universitario, casi le saca un jadeo, sabía que eran parecidos, pero este nivel era impresionante, tenía sentido que pudiese engañar casi a todos pasándose por él sin mucha dificultad.

Y luego, estaba el nombre del bebé, sin ninguna fotografía presente, Tetsu Kuroba, fecha de nacimiento… ¿era el mismo día del hotel?, eso era muy extraño, ¿cómo podía nacer el mismo día?... oh cierto, preguntar después, miro de nuevo el nombre, recordando su significado, sabiduría e inteligencia, no parecía un nombre que elegiría Kid.

Su mirada se volvió de nuevo a la edad de Kaito, la misma edad que él.

Espera un momento, ¿cuántos años tenía el hijo cuando tomo el manto?, ¿quince?, ¿dieciséis?, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo dejaba correr peligro tal?, si, estaba siendo un hipócrita, pero a diferencia de él, este niño no tenía entrenamiento con armas, estaba seguro de eso la vez que se encontraron la primera vez, el ladrón parecía aterrorizado, bueno, ahora tenía más sentido la forma en que parecía estar un poco oxidado en los primeros robos.

Maldita sea, ahora se sentía culpable por haberse emocionado un poco de más el día del reloj.

Gracias a lo que sea, aprendió rápidamente, viviendo retirado con su pequeño bebé.

Ugh.

Demasiado joven para tener niños, ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar eso a la gente que conocía su identidad civil?

Luego vio como había un caso abierto adjunto a él y el bebé, ¿hacia sucedido algo?

Veinte minutos después, Shinichi suspiro pesadamente, solo Kid podía hacer una cosa tan extravagante y loca, con cierta lógica, pero tonta.

Se preguntó de nuevo porque le gustaba el tipo.

Y no, él no se dio cuenta en qué sentido lo penso.

Continuara…


	20. Capítulo 20

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Gracias por sus mensajes lindos._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 20.**

Las siguientes semanas habían avanzado de manera exponencial, Koibito-chan resultó ser una aliada muy valiosa, junto con la CIA, es como si todas las piezas dispersas en todas partes se juntarán para formar un rompecabezas que no parecía estar visible, pero ahí estaba, Shinichi lo vio primero, luego su padre, Hattori no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta, Haibara fue la siguiente, y así consecutivamente, entre más cosas descubrían, incluso si eran migajas de pan, eran una nueva pieza, al principio tardó una eternidad entender cómo interpretarlas, pero una vez que encontraron una manera, era más fácil.

Eso no evitaba que hubiese muchas personas analizando datos y espiando lugares de interés, descubrir un puñado de cabezas era importante, pero si querían aniquilar todo, tenían que encontrar el corazón, que era la única cosa que había estado fuera de su radar.

Shinichi solo descanso su lectura, había estado mucho tiempo enfrente de la computadora revisando datos, y no estaba de humor en este momento.

\- Shin-chan, necesitas dormir – dijo su madre apareciendo de la nada, ella había estado cuidándolo en la mayoría de sus momentos de cama, pero es este momento, Haibara ya le había dado luz verde para moverse más, mientras no fuera un maratón.

Sin embargo, Shinichi no se erizo porque no le gustaba la noción de una buena siesta, sino porque estaba seguro que su madre y su padre salieron para buscar provisiones, y estaba seguro que no era Kid, porque él estaba cuidando a su hijo en la comodidad de su casa civil, así que solo dejaba una opción.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? – preguntó a mitad de un gruñido, preparándose en caso de que esta visita no fuera tan "amistosa".

\- Yukiko – respondió fácilmente con una pequeña sonrisa, quitándose la máscara con aire de suficiencia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Vermouth? – preguntó de nuevo, con desconfianza, después de todo, estaban avanzando mucho en su caso.

\- Oh Cool Guy, después de tanto tiempo, te estas convirtiendo en una verdadera amenaza para Ano taka, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, su arma fue desenfundada, jugando con ella.

\- ¿Decirme dónde está? – preguntó con sarcasmo, ella estaba jugando con él, eso era claro, la pregunta era en qué dirección estaba jugando en realidad.

\- Exactamente – dijo ella con tranquilidad, dejando el arma en un mueble y acercándose a él.

Shinichi quedo un poco congelado por la respuesta y por la acción de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué? – balbuceo, rápidamente trato de enfocarse en ella - ¿Por qué harías eso? – el detective trató de pensar en una respuesta, pero no vino ninguna.

\- Tengo mis secretos – respondió buscando en su chaqueta, en la costura de la parte inferior, donde hizo un pequeño agujero para sacar un chip, era pequeño y algo viejo, ella lo dejo en la palma de su mano extendida.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó un poco confundido, ella solo rodo los ojos.

\- Vamos, sé que sabes de la estrella fugaz, Ano kata aún cree que está a salvo después de la "muerte" del mago, pero tenía que asegurarme, y definitivamente lo tiene el mago, es mejor apresurarse antes de que se dé cuenta – dijo ella, la explicación sin embargo, le dio una sensación helada en el estómago a Shinichi, ¿ella sabía del bebé?, ¿cómo?... no espera, ella menciona un objeto, ¿ella no lo sabe?, pero sabe que Kid lo tiene, ugh, bien, vamos a creer que ella sabe.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante? – preguntó con calma paranoica, pensando en que exactamente era el bebé, ¿Qué no sabía?

\- Juntarás las piezas completamente – respondió extendiendo su mano, con el chip cerca de su alcance, Shinichi dudo solo un instante, pero lo tomo en su mano izquierda, ella asintió y rápidamente recorrió su camino para tomar su arma e irse, pero antes de pasar la puerta se detuvo un momento. – Será mejor que te des prisa, si Ano kata se da cuenta, tu mago y el niño morirán – con esa advertencia, se fue.

Shinichi casi se derrumba por la información recibida, al parecer el mago seguía en peligro, y quizás la joya que robo era más importante de lo que pensó, y al parecer los cuervos de Kid no eran los únicos interesados en ella.

¿Qué hacía tan importante para ambas organizaciones esa piedra muy cara?

La leyenda de estrella fugaz era simplemente que cayó del cielo, y que cumpliría el deseo más profundo de la persona.

Nada más, nada menos.

Y Shinichi no estaba cien por cierto seguro, pero sabía que Kid no desearía un niño, no, ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?, él lo llamó por primera vez, no por mensaje, no, esto era urgente, necesitaba saber.

\- ¿Por qué es importante estrella fugaz?, ¿Qué se supone que hace? – preguntó en cuanto contestaron, sin darle tiempo de hablar.

Él sabía que era, definitivamente lo sabe, ese pedazo que sintió que no era dicho, esa información que hacía falta pero que no era fácil de discernir, la motivación detrás, las piezas que faltan, había agujeros detrás de este jefe criminal, siempre hubo algo que no cuadraba con la supuesta identidad de este hombre, ¿Cómo podía alguien que murió hace cuarenta años ser el jefe actual?

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó tranquilamente Kid, también estaba en alerta después de oírlo.

\- Al parecer, ambas organizaciones están detrás de Tetsu, no saben su existencia todavía pero… – dijo su nombre sin vacilar, tratando de dar una urgencia de la situación, y no estaba seguro si decir que un miembro de alto cargo sabia, solo ella parecía saber.

Escucho un largo suspiró.

\- Bueno, parece que siempre voy a estar en problemas, ¿no es así? – preguntó retóricamente – y supongo que necesitas saber, nunca te había oído tan asustado – respondió claramente.

\- Kid

\- Puedes llamarme Kaito, Shinichi, a estas alturas no necesitamos llamarnos por identidades secretas, en todo caso, solo necesito pedirte una cosa, solo necesitas creer – respondió claramente Kid, que a pesar de todo, tranquilizo a Shinichi.

\- Kaito

\- Vida eterna – fueron las simples palabras de Kaito, Shinichi se atraganto – el verdadero nombre de estrella fugaz es Pandora, según la leyenda, si la gema de Pandora se mantiene bajo la luz de la luna en el momento que el cometa Volley pasa cerca de la Tierra cada 10.000 años, llorará, cualquiera que beba estas lágrimas se convertirá en inmortal.

¡Es una leyenda estúpida!

Conjuro la mente de Shinichi rápidamente, pero…

Solo necesitas creer.

¿No le había dicho eso Kaito?

\- Es ridículo – menciono rápidamente en el teléfono, las posibilidades se habían incrementado, su cerebro solo podían tirar de un lado a otro tratando de descubrir las cosas, sonaba tan estúpido, tonto, pero…

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo, así que ahora tuvimos que llegar a esto, ¿soy bienvenido al tuyo? – preguntó el mago, Shinichi encontró otro momento de pánico, Kaito no podía estar pidiendo eso, se pondría en peligro, su vida estaría en peligro, el bebé quedara indefenso.

\- ¿Qué hay de Tetsu? – preguntó rápidamente, tratando de encontrar su cerebro a cooperar.

\- Si bueno, parece que necesitas una guía en cosas sobrenaturales, puedo oír tu pánico aumentando, y puedo encargarme de eso, si no saben su existencia todavía, es mejor actuar ahora, y definitivamente no voy a quedarme quieto, si mi familia corre peligro, yo intentaré protegerla – respondió, su voz realmente marcaba su decisión.

Shinichi lo entendió.

\- Bien, te mandaré la dirección con Koibito-chan – respondió simplemente, entre resignado y agradecido.

\- Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda – y con eso colgó.

Shinichi solo suspiró, mirando el chip de nuevo, conectándolo a la computadora para poder leerlo, pero solo había una foto.

¿Qué había dicho Kid?

Vida eterna, inmortalidad.

Tendría sentido, un hombre no podría vivir más de 139 años fácilmente, y menos manejar una organización criminal.

Pero el hombre de la foto tendría como cuarenta y cinco, tiene dinero, poder, conexiones, Shinichi sintió que su estómago se revolvía al reconocer al primer ministro japonés en la pantalla, casi devolviéndole la mirada.

Mierda.

Continuara…


	21. Capítulo 21

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Casi más cerca de terminar la organización de negro._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 21.**

Shinichi reunió rápidamente a sus padres, Hattori, Haibara y el profesor Agasa para compartir sus hallazgos, de todas las personas que pensó que podrían estar involucrados, nunca se le ocurrió que el primer ministro podría estar incriminado, a pesar de que el joven detective ya debería haber aprendido a no descartar nada, de solo pensar en todas las implicaciones que conllevaba, una migraña de nivel colosal aparecía para atormentar su cabeza.

\- Así que, lo que estas tratando de decir es que el líder la organización es el primer ministro japonés, ¿Cómo sabemos que esta información es correcta? – preguntó con duda Hattori, Shinichi no lo culpaba por tener desconfianza.

\- Claro, eso sin dejar de lado que estás diciendo que Renya Karasuma es Shinzō Abe* nuestro actual primer ministro – Haibara también parecía estar descontenta, aun mas al saber la fuente de información.

\- Mira, aún estoy tratando de conectar los puntos, pero parece plausible, ahora que sabemos dónde buscar, podemos verificar si es verdad o falso – contestó Shinichi, el primer paso para llegar a un plan, y aún más para poder llegar a una manera para explicárselo al FBI y a la CIA, oh el dolor de cabeza aumento.

\- ¿Te parece plausible? – preguntó su padre con una ceja levantada.

\- Vamos Haibara, inventaste un veneno que puede hacer jóvenes a las víctimas, ¿Por qué esto es complicado? – preguntó Shinichi exasperado.

\- Un veneno que fue inventado hace menos de diez años, si el primer ministro es Karasuma, lo que lo haga joven debe ser otra cosa de la que no he oído nada – murmuró Haibara.

\- Pero si hay una sustancia que da juventud, ¿no explicaría el rostro siempre joven de Sharon? – preguntó su madre con cierta lógica.

\- Bien, admitamos que existe esta cosa que da juventud, y explicaría porque Karasuma sigue siendo el líder de la organización, y porque Vermouth también se ve joven, ¿Cómo rayos se lo explicaremos a la policía para arrestarlo incluso si encontramos pruebas? – pregunto Hattori.

\- No creo que debamos demostrar que Karasuma y Shinzō son la misma persona, solo debemos asegurarnos de demostrar que es el líder actual, mi preocupación radica más si la sustancia es permanente – dijo su padre, conectando más rápido los puntos.

Shinichi había llegado a pensar varias teorías, pero por la forma en que Vermouth hablo de Pandora, pareciera como si Karasuma necesitaba la joya de nuevo pronto, que casualmente podría explicarse con la llegada del cometa Volley, que estaba por pasar alrededor de la tierra en dos años a partir de ahora, lo que significa que no tiene la inmortalidad, quizás juventud eterna o rejuvenecimiento, pero por la forma en que describieron a Karasuma como un anciano, pareciera que la opción dos era más factible.

\- Creo que la sustancia solo otorga rejuvenecimiento – declaró Shinichi, su padre solo asintió.

\- Entonces solo debemos enfocarnos en conseguir todas las pruebas para su arresto, y aseguraros que esta sustancia nunca sea conocida – declaró su padre, la multitud de problemas que ocasionaría sería desastroso, aunque Shinichi estaba seguro que no era lo único que mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre la joya, aunque las miradas de Haibara decían mucho, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada también, él estaba seguro que estaba intentando unir más piezas, y quizás lo interrogaría más tarde, pero Shinichi aún no sabía todo, tendrían que esperar a Kid.

\- Muy bien, dejando de lado eso, en necesario que miren la foto que me dieron, no sé cómo la saco Vermouth – esta vez señalo la foto, que es si misma era una prueba, si las armas al lado suyo no demostraran tanto.

\- Creo que es suficiente para que puedas contactar Jodie-san e iniciar una investigación más profunda – dijo Hattori.

\- Esto va a ocasionar un escándalo – murmuró mientras enviaba un mensaje a Jodie para que viniera a visitarlo pronto y darle sus actualizaciones, también iba a enviar a Koibito-chan tan rápido como volvió de Kid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noticia no le cayó bien a su madre, que estuvo a punto de hacerles abordar un avión y esconderse hasta el fin del mundo, solo la paciencia de Kaito evito que su madre lo hiciera, lo último que necesitaban era desvelarse, además, necesitaba unir fuerzas con Shinichi, si ambas organizaciones estaban detrás de Tetsu, contaban con tiempo limitado para que descubrieran que "Estrella fugaz" era falso.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – preguntó su madre una vez que se calmó un poco, ella abrazo a Tetsu, quien parecía aceptar a su madre lo suficiente para no llorar, Kaito estaba muy feliz que su bebé estuviera aceptando más personas, haría su trabajo más fácil.

\- Tengo que ayudar a mi detective – Kaito noto con cierta vergüenza como su madre levantaba una ceja – ejem, quizás mi ayuda no sea mucha, pero él está a punto de acabar con ambas organizaciones, necesito explicarle lo que se de Pandora, y quizás ofrecer un poco de ayuda – respondió Kaito.

\- Pero te pondrás en peligro – murmuró su madre desganada.

\- Estamos en peligro mamá, además, si todo sale bien, nunca estaremos en peligro de nuevo o tan fácilmente como esto – murmuró Kaito.

\- Pero si necesitas ayudar al detective, no ocasionaría que tendrías que dar mucho de tu tiempo, sospecharán – dijo Chikage.

Hum.

\- ¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mí?, no hay mejor persona que me conozca que tú – dijo Kaito, ya pensando en las posibilidades.

\- Quieres que sea tú, ¿y hacer tu tarea?, eso sí que no muchachito – dijo Chikage.

\- Solo tienes que hacerte pasar por mí, haré las tareas, Shinichi no tendrá problemas con eso – dijo de nuevo, pensando en quien podría ayudarle en hacerse pasar por su madre, hum, si, tenía en mente a una persona que podría ayudarlo.

Saco su teléfono para deletrear un mensaje primero antes de suplicar por ayuda.

Cuando miró de nuevo a su madre, ella estaba haciendo una mueca más traviesa.

¿Hum?

Se sonrojo regresando a su teléfono.

\- Muy bien, será mejor que te cuides, o yo te matare, dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo vas a ir disfrazado? – preguntó su madre, no poda usar el traje de Kid porque literalmente exclamaría a los cuatro vientos quien era.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta – murmuró Kaito pensativo.

\- ¿No es hora de que demuestres tus habilidades de gimnasia? – preguntó su madre, ya estaba viendo la idea en su cabeza, Kaito casi retrocede.

\- Solo quieres ponerme un leotardo – dijo con la mitad miedo, la otra mitad estaba pensando en opciones, demostrando que al final, son madre e hijo.

\- Yo nunca dije nada sobre eso, pero si quieres uno…

Kaito se preguntó qué cara haría Shinichi al mirar su nueva identidad…

El par de alas lo saco de sus ensoñaciones cuando la paloma de Shinichi llegó.

Miró su teléfono de nuevo, llamando a la persona que necesitaba dar un favor.

Ellos lo resolverían.

Continuara…

 _* Shinzō Abe es el primer ministro japonés actual, para fines del fic, es más joven XD._


	22. Capítulo 22

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Último capítulo de preparación, Shinichi y Kaito vuelven a encontrarse, Shinichi se entera de su paternidad y Kaito tiene una nueva identidad._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 22.**

Koizumi tenía una mañana simple, ese día la universidad fue tranquila y había podido regresar a su casa tranquilamente, en este momento se encontraba en su comedor tomando con tranquilidad su taza de té, concentrándose en las venas de magia que le rodeaban, había tanto sucediendo en los últimos meses, que en realidad estaba preocupada.

\- Es grosero entrar en mi casa sin anunciar Kid – dijo al percatarse de la presencia familiar, ella estaba aliviada de sentir su presencia.

\- Lamento las molestias señorita, tengo una petición – Koizumi parpadeo cuando se percató que la voz no era la acostumbrada, lo volvió a hacer cuando miró la figura que la saludo.

\- ¿Qué rayos tienes puesto? – preguntó con burla, porque él no estaba vestido de blanco.

\- No vengo a discutir mi sentido de la moda, vengo por una duda – dice de nuevo, ignorando la sorpresa de su excompañera.

Ella levanto la ceja, tomándose su tiempo para tomar otro sorbo.

\- Bueno, sería la primera vez que vienes a mí, ¿Por qué crees que será gratis? – preguntó mirando la cara de su compañero, o al menos lo que puede ver.

\- Creo que puedo pagarlo – dijo con calma.

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – hizo un doble toma por esa respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Pandora, la joya que otorga la inmortalidad? – preguntó directamente, Koizumi solo dejo caer la taza de té cuando escucho el nombre.

\- ¿Por qué? – intentó preguntar un poco preocupada, ese nombre era sinónimo de guerras y muerte.

\- Es importante – su voz ahora era más calmada, pero también trasmitía toda su desesperación – por favor

Esta chico, ignorando siempre sus advertencias siempre que pudo, y ahora aquí estaba preguntando sobre una de las cosas más peligrosas y cotizadas del mundo.

Arg, maldita sea.

\- Bien, Pandora, la joya que otorga la inmortalidad cuando se muestra bajo la luz de la luna cuando el cometa Volley pasa por la tierra – ella se detiene, dándose cuenta de que estaba buscando Kid todo este tiempo, tuvo ganas de gemir, por supuesto que sí, ¿qué más estaría buscando este chico idiota?

\- Lo sé – dijo calmadamente.

\- Pandora tiene la capacidad de otorgar rejuvenecimiento cuando pones tu sangre en ella y la bebes de nuevo, dándole a las personas su juventud perdida, pero tienen que hacerlo de nuevo cada cierto tiempo – declaró la bruja, mirando como la compresión llega a las facciones de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando hay dos tipos de sangre en pandora? – pregunta con cautela, Koizumi ya podía ver a donde iba esto, y quiso darse una palmada en la cara, ¿enserio Kaito, enserio?

\- No puede escoger entre la sangre para crear el suero de rejuvenecimiento, así que hace un cuerpo, es un error de la joya – dice simplemente Koizumi, restándole importancia, casi nadie se preocupaba por el cuerpo defectuoso.

\- Pero, ¿tiene alma?, ¿es peligroso? – preguntó un poco preocupado, Koizumi solo suspira esta vez.

\- Kuroba, ¿estas tratando de decirme que tienes el cuerpo defectuoso de Pandora? – preguntó con cuidado, cuando el sujeto solo se ríe nerviosamente, sabe que lo hace. – Ni quiera se porque me sorprende, para responder la pregunta, nadie lo sabe, cuando Pandora consigue un cuerpo defectuoso, se encargan de conseguir la joya de nuevo, extrayéndola del pecho – ella solo puede ver como él parece verde.

\- ¿Lo asesinan? – preguntó completamente aterrorizado, la bruja hace una mueca, porque ella no está segura que sea asesinato dado que era originalmente un objeto inanimado, pero no dice nada.

\- Eso es todo lo que conocemos sobre Pandora – ella dice con calma.

Él se calmó después de oír su respuesta final.

\- Gracias, quizás necesito un poco de tiempo para pagarte – dice calmándose.

\- Oh, claro, yo estaré preparándome, ve y haz tus cosas – ella volvió a buscar una taza.

La próxima vez que vio el lugar donde estaba Kid, estaba sola nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi estaba ocupado, había pasado una semana desde que había descubierto que el primer ministro era el líder la organización de negro, y la investigación se estaba enfocando para atraparlo, explicárselo a Jodie-san fue más sencillo una vez que quitabas las cosas sobrenaturales.

En este momento, la redada ya estaba en sus últimas etapas, quizás iban a tardar unos dos meses en terminar todo para poder ponerse en acción.

\- Vamos Shinichi, no frunzas el ceño – la voz de Kid llenó el ambiente, logrando casi asustar al detective.

\- Kid, llegas tardé – dijo mirando a la dirección donde escucho la voz, solo encontrándose al mago vestido inusual. - ¿Qué rayos llevas puesto? – preguntó confundido, en lugar de su traje blanco, estaba vestido completamente de amarillo, era un traje femenino, la parte superior era una clase de kimono corto y mangas largas, la parte inferior una falda que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, pantimedias amarillas más claras con botas negras hasta la rodilla, además de una bufanda larga, amarilla también, dividida en dos extremos que llegaban a sus rodillas detrás de su cuello, su cabello era una peluca rubia en una gran coleta y una máscara de zorro. - ¿estas vestido como una kitsune?

\- Vamos Shinichi, no puedo ir como Kid, estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que estoy vivo, y sería peligroso – dijo jugueteando con su falda – además, usar negro seria incomodo cuando estoy acostumbrado en usar colores brillantes.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esta ladrona fantasma? – preguntó aceptando la respuesta, era más seguro para él.

\- Kaitou Kyuubi – dice con voz femenina, cambiando su postura, Shinichi no pudo reconocer a Kid ahora, si él no podía, nadie podría.

\- Bueno, ¿estás listo para empezar? – preguntó dirigiéndose.

\- Sé qué hace Pandora cuando no hay cometa, pones sangre en ella y te da un suero de rejuvenecimiento – Kaito respondió con su voz normal.

Shinichi asintió, dándose cuenta que su teoría era correcta, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

\- ¿Y cuando hay sangre de dos personas? – preguntó, era la pregunta que casi podía afirmar su respuesta.

\- Bueno, tenemos un bebé – dijo con cierta sonrisa vacilante.

\- ¿Así que… es nuestro hijo? – preguntó el detective.

\- Genéticamente, sí – el ladrón se retorció.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó confundido, pero por fin sabiendo la verdad.

\- Bueno, parecías tener ocho años, y sé que tienes contactos y todo, pero cuidar un bebé es duro, Tetsu es tranquilo pero tienes cosas que hacer, y yo no podía dejarte con más responsabilidades – respondió Kaito simplemente, después de todo, para él parecía a mejor opción.

Shinichi le entendió, no le gusto, pero entendió.

\- Espero que cuando esto termine pueda verlo – dijo Shinichi, no podía dejar al ladrón con esa responsabilidad, incluso si fue por medio dudosos.

\- Ese era el plan – la risa suave alegro al detective, quien se calmó. – Ahora, ¿Qué estamos haciendo para detener a estos chicos? – preguntó Kaito.

Shinichi volvió a enfocarse, con una cosa menos en sus pensamientos, Tetsu estaba fuera de las garras de la organización por el momento, él podía concentrarse en la organización de negro, tomando de la mano a Kaito, lo llevó al montón de papeles y planes que ya tenía en sus manos, con las habilidades de Kaito, algunas cosas podían acelerarse para crear oportunidades, el ladrón le siguió sin apartarse.

\- No vas a creer esto…

Continuara…


	23. Capítulo 23

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: La redada comienza._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 23.**

La planeación llegó a su fin, Shinichi presento a Kyuubi para sus amigos y familia cuando regresaron, al principio no muy seguros de quien era, pero el secreto no fue muy bien guardado cuando ninguno de los dos ponía mucho de su esfuerzo para ocultar que era Kid, Shinichi vio como su padre parecía muy aliviado, su madre incluso le dio un abrazo a Kyuubi de que estaba feliz de que estuviera entero, Hattori le daba sus felicitaciones (que confundió a su madre, pero su padre solo parecía pálido al recordar el factor bebé), el profesor Agasa se había unido a él para hacer nuevas armas, como una pistola de tranquilizantes, utilizar artilugios de Kid lo delataría fácilmente y Haibara…

Bueno, Haibara estaba feliz de divertirse a la costa de los dos, con sus frases sugerentes y su insinuación de cejas, dejando a ambos con débiles sonrojos, aunque Shinichi era el más visible.

Dado que su enfoque estaba más en terminar el plan para la redada, las bromas de este tipo eran escasas, Kid se había unido al grupo de recolección de evidencia e información, Shinichi lo presentó a Jodie-san, quien creía era una informante, Shinichi a veces no creía porque la mujer confiaba tanto en él, pero estaba muy agradecido por todo.

Cuando el día señalado llegó, el nerviosismo y la adrenalina estaban peleando en sus venas, el trabajo de Shinichi, Kaito y Hattori estaba en detener a Shinzō Abe junto con Jodie-san y un gran grupo de policías, su padre se encargaría de gestionar la logística en vivo, mientras Haibara se encargará de las comunicaciones, estaban listos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El arresto de Ano kata se estaba realizando en el almacén de armas que estaba en la prefectura de Akita, disfrazado como un gran almacén de piezas de aluminio para la construcción, su apariencia y contabilidad eran muy inteligentes, si no fuera por uno de los infiltrados de la CIA, nunca hubiesen encontrado este lugar.

Shinichi y Hattori se habían quedado atrás con Jodie-san, mientras Kaito había salido a verificar el almacén, según sus informantes, Rum, Gin y Vodka también estarían ahí, que colocaba a este almacén como uno de los puntos más peligrosos, los policías estaban acomodase poco a poco mientras avanzaban, tratando de no alertar de su presencia, porque había cámaras realmente en todos lados, y guardias en todas las puertas.

\- Me impresiona tanto esta seguridad – murmuró Kyuubi en el intercomunicador, él se había adelantado para piratear las cámaras, y darle más tiempo a la policía para poder atrapar a todos, entrar con tanta advertencia solo aseguraría que uno de sus chicos malos se escapará, y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – pregunto Jodie-san, quien estaba revisando todas sus señales de radio.

\- No se preocupe, estoy en camino – murmuró de nuevo con voz baja, cortando la comunicación.

Ahora todos esperando la confirmación con tensión, en momentos como estos, Shinichi recuerda que no es muy bueno esperando instrucciones, pero debido a que esto era muy importante, espero, preocupado también por Kaito, que estaba haciendo lo mejor en lo que era bueno, pero creaba una nube dolorosa en su pecho.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, pero pronto pudo respirar cuando Kaito regresó.

\- Cámaras fuera – con su confirmación, Jodie-san se alisto, cambio sus postura y miró con ferocidad, Shinichi estaba seguro que ella se estaba enfocando de la mejor manera, porque si todo salía bien, ellos podían terminar con esta pesadilla.

\- Todos los grupos, avancen – con su orden, los miembros de su grupo salieron rápidamente de su escondite y se enfocaron en su puerta asignada, inhabilitando con rapidez a los guardias.

Esperaron un poco en que el primer grupo hizo su trabajo, mientras Jodie-san junto con ellos se acercaban al almacén, avanzando con rapidez, mirando como la policía hacia su trabajo, Shinichi miraba a todos lados, buscando a la presa más grande.

\- Nuestro gran cuervo se dirige al norte – murmuró Kyuubi por el intercomunicador.

\- Entendido – murmuró rápidamente Shinichi, Jodie-san llamó a seis oficiales, y los diez se dirigieron a la zona mencionada con rapidez, no podían permitir que se escaparan, sin embargo, Vodka se había quedado atrás en una entrada, y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo distrayéndolos, ellos no podían atravesar descuidadamente esa lluvia de balas.

\- Grupo D, vayan a la zona norte, nuestros invitados escapan – ordenó Jodie-san a sus otros compañeros, mientras pensaba como derribar al chico de negro vigente.

Maldita sea, tenían que darse prisa.

\- Vayan por otra salida, nos encargaremos de esto – dijo Hattori, quien aunque parecía tranquilo, su frente fruncida era un indicador de su estrés, pero también, de cómo estaba pensando en una solución.

\- Vamos Jodie-san – murmuró Shinichi, la mujer parecía preocupada levemente, antes de aceptar la propuesta, no estaban para dudar.

De alejaron de la conmoción dirigiéndose a otro pasillo, que era más largo, a mitad del camino se encontraron con el otro equipo de apoyo con el que Jodie-san había hablado antes, con el apoyo necesario, se dirigieron rápidamente al norte, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran percatarse del peligro, algo se estrelló cerca de ellos.

La próxima vez que Shinichi tuvo algo de conciencia, estaba en el piso, ¿Qué había pasado?

Sus oídos zumbaban desagradablemente, mientras el detective trataba de encontrar la información que le faltaba para comprender porque estaba en esa posición.

Una clase de zumbido, que era molesto y estaba cercano a él estaba insistiendo en su atención, sacudiendo como pudo su confusión, se dio rápidamente cuenta que había partes de su cuerpo que le dolían, parpadeo tratando de enfocarse.

\- ¡...udo! ¡Kudo! – la voz peligrosamente alta y apenas reconocible se escuchó de repente.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que era Jodie-san, quien estaba disparando detrás de lo que parecía basura ennegrecida, ella parecía herida y había sangre en su ropa.

Mirando a su alrededor, mientras se levantaba con cuidado y cubierto tanto como podía, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, les habían lanzado un maldita granada propulsada por cohete, miró con tristeza a las personas que habían muerto, antes de enfocarse en sí mismo, físicamente estaba bien a simple vista, raspones y golpes que podía sentir, un dolor terrible en su espalda, pero parecía más del golpe de la caída y un terrible dolor de cabeza, que auguraba una conmoción cerebral, y si el líquido pegajoso de su nuca decía algo, quizás necesitará puntadas también.

\- ¿Quién nos está disparando? – preguntó enfocándose de nuevo, Jodie-san parecía aliviada, otros agentes también se había recuperado parcialmente, el detective miró como uno de ellos parecía tener suficiente puntería para contratacar.

\- Rum – murmuró mientras cambiada su cartucho de balas, ella se acomodó de nuevo, dándole un ángulo muy bueno de su pierna casi destrozada, el detective hizo una mueca – nos está quitando tiempo para lograr que su jefe escape.

\- Llamaré más refuerzos, y me dirigiré hasta ahí – Shinichi empezó a arrastrarse mientras verificar su comunicación.

Jodie-san dudo un segundo, pero asintió, enfocándose en Rum de nuevo.

Shinichi se movió tan rápido como podía, los mareos leves que sufrían indicaban tanto de su lesión de cabeza, la batalla de balas que había dejado no indicaba en ningún momento acabar, pero seguramente acabaría pronto.

A mitad del camino, se percató de otro problema, su intercomunicador estaba muerto, estaba sin refuerzos al parecer, pero no se detuvo, dándose cuenta que estaba siendo irresponsable, pero no quería dejar escapar a Karasuma. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la zona norte, que era una clase de estacionamiento, se dio cuenta que quizás debió haber esperado ayuda, porque Karasuma y Gin lo estaban esperando, no muy preocupados por la batalla que estaba sucediendo afuera.

O estaban seguros de escapar, o sabían de antemano su redada.

No espera, si supieran su redada, ellos hubiesen entrado en una trampa voraz, y seguro que Kasaruma no habría estado ahí para nada, pero al parecer sabían que estaba ahí.

\- ¿Eres una clase de gato? – preguntó Gin con curiosidad, su arma estaba afuera, señalándolo, claramente insatisfecho por su vida intacta, pero se contuvo, le envió escalofríos por la espalda.

\- ¿Estás seguro que fue administrado con APTX 4869? – preguntó Karasuma, curioso, sus ojos realmente eran los de un hombre peligroso.

\- Definitivamente – murmuró Gin, a Shinichi no le gusto su tono.

\- Muy bien, tráelo, necesita investigación – declaró finalmente el hombre rejuvenecido dirigiéndose a un auto estacionado, percatándose que había tres miembros de la organización más que no había visto, también se percató porque aún seguía vivo después de esa granada, lo querían como experimento, ¿exactamente como sabían que estaba ahí?, Kaito se había asegurado de ellas, ¿a menos de que le haya pasado algo?, una ola de preocupación lleno su estómago.

\- Bueno, ya escuchaste al jefe, te quiere vivo, pero no dijo nada sobre estar ileso – y con ello, una gran sonrisa se expandió en su cara, Shinichi se preparó para contratacar, no iba a irse sin luchar.

Un disparó se escuchó interrumpiendo la tensa calma.

Continuara…


	24. Capítulo 24

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: La acción parece no terminar, pero nuestros chicos está juntos para el reto._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 24.**

El gruñido de dolor que salió de los labios del detective cuando la bala rozo su muslo, no era nada comparado con el gruñido de ira que Gin hizo, Shinichi se movió rápidamente de lugar y preparo su arma, sin tentarse disparó contra la pierna de Gin, dando en el blanco, quien trato de dispararle de nuevo incluso con la herida ocasionada.

\- ¡Agáchate! – cumplió rápidamente la orden que recibió con la voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Unos disparos consecutivos silenciosos y mecánicos se escucharon, Kaito había logrado enviar tres dardos de somníferos en Gin, quien apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Kaito mientras se aseguraba de quitarle el arma a gin, quien ya había sucumbido a la droga.

\- Solo fue un rozón ligero – declaro viendo su herida, pero era superficial, dolía, pero podía soportarlo, se acercó rápidamente para esposar a Gin, percatándose también de otro dardo en la mano, por eso había fallado Gin. – Gracias también por esto – dijo señalando la mano ahora esposada.

\- De nada, pero no estabas respondiendo tu comunicador, me preocupe, además, no te ves muy bien – declaró Kaito mientras se acercaba a otros integrantes de negro que habían sufrido la misma suerte que Gin, Kaito era aterrador cuando se trataba de disparar armas modificadas.

\- Sobreviviré – dijo con una mueca Shinichi – Karasuma se escapó, tenemos que ir contra él – declaró el detective, ya revisando en el almacén algún transporte disponible.

\- Shinichi, estás herido, necesitas ir a un médico, informemos a Jodie-san, y que se encarguen – menciono Kaito, viendo con una mirada intensa su nuca.

\- Se escapará – declaró finalmente al elegir que la moto será la mejor opción para seguirlo, sin dudarlo, empezó a meterle mano para llevársela.

Kaito refunfuño al cielo.

\- Bien, pero conduciré, si siento que te desmayas sobre mí, nos iremos directo al hospital – el mago quitó al detective, logrando encender la moto.

\- Bien – admitió Shinichi, Kaito subió a la moto, y el detective le siguió, acomodándose y poniendo sus brazos en la cintura del ladrón.

Sin esperar, Kaito le metió el acelerador.

Karasuma tenía una ventaja de dos minutos, y ambos sabían que la ruta que seguiría era la única que podía seguir con la policía bloqueando las otras.

Shinichi tomo el comunicador de Kaito, el cual funcionaba todavía.

\- Jodie-san – se comunicó con la mujer a cargo, ellos podrían seguir a Karasuma, pero necesitaban esfuerzos si necesitaban arrestarle.

\- Kudo, hemos arrestado a Rum, nos dirigimos contigo – declaró ella, parecía cansada pero bien.

\- Hemos dejado la fábrica, estamos persiguiendo a Shinzō quien escapo en un auto, al menos otro integrante de la organización de negro esta con él, Gin y otros dos miembros fueron dejados inconscientes en el estacionamiento de la zona norte, favor de enviar refuerzos – declaró Shinichi, quien pudo escuchar una maldición en inglés de la mujer.

\- Enviaré un helicóptero y refuerzos, dime por donde estas – declaró la mujer, seguramente ya llamando a más policías.

Shinichi reviso rápidamente el lugar, se habían acercado a una zona residencial, pero el auto de Karasuma fue visible lejanamente.

\- Se dirige al oeste, por la zona residencial, mejor darse prisa antes de que llegue a la zona urbana y lo perdamos.

\- Entendido – con eso, dejo el comunicador donde lo tomo, y Kaito se aseguró que Shinichi estaba bien sujeto de nuevo, y aceleró.

El detective tomo su arma nuevamente, apuntando a las llantas, pero esperó pacientemente a que Kaito se acercará más, cuando estuvo en su mira, dio rápidamente dos disparos consecutivos, no logrando nada, solo que el auto hizo una maniobra peligrosa, regresando al carril ileso.

Kaito cambio rápidamente de lado, justo a tiempo, porque también recibieron disparos, del mismo Karasuma, no podía ver sus facciones, pero seguro que no estaba muy feliz.

Shinichi lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez logrando su objetivo, el auto se movió bruscamente cuando a llanta trasera derecha dejo de existir, pero no se detuvo.

A lo lejos escucho el inconfundible ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero.

Kaito se movió rápidamente para evitar otra lluvia de balas, Shinichi se enfocó en la otra llanta trasera, logran darle un tiro, el auto se descontrolo más, el ladrón bajo la velocidad un poco, asegurándose de tener una distancia segura.

Shinichi lo vio antes de que ocurriera, el auto se estrelló contra un poste, un poco demasiado violentamente.

Kaito no paró la moto aunque si la desacelero, se acercó con rapidez incluso con la velocidad más baja, Shinichi entendió rápidamente la razón, Karasuma estaba armado, si le daban oportunidad empezarían una balacera, y era lo último que necesitaban en una zona residencial.

Ambos se prepararon, Shinichi se bajó primero, rodando en el suelo, que con la baja velocidad fue más fácil y empezó a disparar en zonas seguras donde obligaría a ambos miembros de negro a mantenerse agachados o concentrados en él.

Kaito siguió con la moto, la cual dejo ir estrellarse contra el auto, mientras él subía rápidamente al capo del auto, y se dirigía a las puertas del otro lado, preparo su arma de tranquilizantes.

Esperó un momento mientras Shinichi empezaba otra ronda de disparos tentativos, el helicóptero por fin había llegado a su ubicación, logran ser una distracción más al plan.

Abrió con rapidez la puerta donde estaba Karasuma y disparó rápidamente todos los tranquilizantes de su arma, solo había dos miembros, así que solo tenía dos blancos, una vez que termino, se acurruco en la parte trasera del auto.

En este punto solo era esperar, el somnífero hará el trabajo.

Más refuerzos llegaron en ese momento de espera, aliviando la mente de Kaito.

La policía se encargó del resto, rodeo el auto y se encargó de arrestar a un adormilado Shinzō y su chofer.

Kaito rápidamente se acercó a Shinichi, quien claramente estaba aliviado, tanto así, que casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

\- Bueno señor detective, parece que realmente necesitas ir a ese médico – señaló Kaito, soportando el peso de Shinichi, quien suspiró.

\- Terminó – murmuró Shinichi viendo todo el despliegue.

Kaito sonrió.

\- Terminó

Continuara…


	25. Capítulo 25

_Título: Herencia de sangre_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Notas: Una etapa terminó, pero otra nueva empieza._

 _Notas: Esta es una petición de Shana-Fujioka, aunque la petición es en inglés, yo la escribiré en español, sugiriendo a; "Certain Values of Immortality" de Asuka Kureru, quien esta pausado indefinidamente, y quien tiene la idea original, y "Love Like Woe" por allietheepic7, quien también acepto la solicitud en inglés, ambas en Fanfiction, si nos parecemos en algo, venimos de una idea original parecida, y no es plagio, puede que también haya cambiado un poco los caracteres originales de la petición, pero trataré de enfocarme en las cosas importantes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HERENCIA DE SANGRE**

 **Capítulo 25.**

Al final del día Shinichi terminó en el hospital, no era una sorpresa, muchos policías también habían terminado como él, a pesar de que no estaba muy herido, pero su conmoción cerebral era un poco de cuidado.

Hattori estaba en buenas condiciones y se ofreció a estar con él manteniéndolo despierto, Jodie-san tuvo que ser sometida a cirugía rápidamente, al menos para salvar su pierna, aunque el daño era imposible de contabilizar todavía.

Mauro-san, quien era el encargado de la CIA, se estaba encargando de manejar los daños ocasionados, mientras James Black se ponía a disposición de la policía japonesa, a la cual se le confirmo de la operación encubierta y de los arrestos, especialmente del primer ministro, Shinichi ya aseguraba la crítica de los medios.

De hecho, fue por James Black, que el Inspector Megure se enteró de su participación, y fue rápidamente a visitarlo.

\- ¿Has estado todo el tiempo haciendo esto? – preguntó el Inspector claramente preocupado, Shinichi suspiró mentalmente, Hattori solo se removió incómodamente.

\- Estaré bien Inspector Megure – respondió incómodamente.

\- Los jóvenes de hoy en día – murmuró el inspector, Shinichi ya estaba sospechando que no lo iban a dejar acercarse a la estación de policía, y menos resolver casos. – Será mejor que te quedes en casa y tomes unas merecidas vacaciones, has estado preocupando a todo el mundo – dijo con seriedad el Inspector cuando se enfocó de nuevo, luego miró a Hattori – tú también.

Ambos detectives adolecentes sabían que era inútil discutir.

Especialmente cuando el padre de Hattori, apareció para recoger a su hijo, y no se veía muy feliz, su ceño explicaba claramente su descontento sobre el riesgo que su hijo había sufrido. Para entonces, sus padres ya habían llegado, y se encontraban acurrucándolo con su amor, su madre estaba realmente preocupada, pero muy feliz que nada más grave paso.

También trajeron los datos relevantes de la redada; mil doscientos miembros, de dos organizaciones fueron arrestados, entre ellos el Shinzō Abe, la cabecilla, se desmantelaron cuarenta laboratorios ilegales de drogas, treinta almacenes de armas, veintidós casas de lavado de dinero y se desorganizo lazos entre puntos importantes de la economía y la política, de los cuales, hubo 144 muertes y trescientos heridos, en la operación se utilizó tres mil quinientos miembros policiacos, trescientos vehículos terrestres, cincuenta vehículos marinos, cuarenta y dos helicópteros, ochenta motocicletas, de los cuales, hubo 74 policías muertos y doscientos heridos.

Shinichi hizo una mueca ante los números, pero conociendo a la organización de negro, no iban a ser arrestados tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Cuándo iniciarán los juicios? – preguntó Shinichi, ahora que la operación terminó, los procedimientos legales estaban por comenzar, y no iba a ser nada fácil, los medios de comunicación aún no habían recibido la primicia, pero cuando lo hicieran, iba a ser un caos completo, ya había discutido con Jodie-san los cargos, y como se iba a proceder, pero no dejaba de ser una tarea ardua.

\- Podría tomar un tiempo, debido a que Japón no tenía ni idea de esta operación, y también porque Estados Unidos puede solicitar extradición de algunos cabecillas – respondió su padre.

Shinichi suspiró.

Sin embargo, una visita logró sacarlo de su estupor, el parpadeo, porque no se había acordado de ella en un tiempo.

\- Shinichi – murmuró su amiga de la infancia, quien estaba acompañada de su padre y Sonoko.

\- Ran – murmuró un poco sorprendido, no la había visto desde que dejo la casa como Conan, y con culpabilidad, también se olvidó un poco de ella por estar tan ocupado, se sintió avergonzado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella claramente angustiada por él, se acercó para asegurarse.

\- No te preocupes, solo unos pequeños golpes – murmuró avergonzado, mentalmente preguntándose de donde Ran supo que estaba aquí.

\- Estoy tan contenta – murmuró su amiga, conteniendo sus lágrimas, Shinichi se sintió cohibido.

\- No te preocupes Ran, Shinichi se quedará en la mansión de ahora en adelante, una vez que se recupere, arreglará su situación académica – dijo su madre feliz, Shinichi ahora supo de donde lo había descubierto Ran.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte? – preguntó ella esperanzada, ¿Por qué esto se había vuelto incomodo de repente?

\- Sí, se terminó – respondió Shinichi con cautela, ¿él se estaba olvidando de algo?

\- Más te vale, has estado preocupando a Ran durante mucho tiempo – Sonoko no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, y ahora lo estaba sermoneando.

\- Será mejor que no te metas en más problemas – murmuró Kogoro, refunfuñando en una esquina.

Espera, él…

\- Con permiso – una voz femenina los saco de su pequeño mundo incomodo, en la entrada de su habitación era una mujer, u adolecente extrañamente parecido a él y un bebé.

Shinichi supo de inmediato quien es.

\- ¿Estamos interrumpiendo? – preguntó la mujer, Kaito solo miró con curiosidad, pero igual entró, Tetsu miró adorablemente todo el lugar, y cuando le miró solo sonrió, oh, le reconoce.

\- Chikage, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo sorprendida Yukiko.

\- Vinimos a ver como esta Shinichi – respondió Chikage, quien se acercó a Shinichi.

\- Estaré bien – murmuró de nuevo Shinichi.

\- ¿Hum? – pregunto confundida Ran, quien veía a Shinichi y luego a Kaito, Sonoko y Kogoro estaban igual de confundidos.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Kuroba Kaito, mi madre Kuroba Chikage, mi hijo Kuroba Tetsu, somos amigos de la familia – Kaito los presenta a todos.

\- ¿Hijo? – murmuraron sorprendidos Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro y Yukiko, Yuusaku que ya sabía, solo se removió incómodo.

\- Si, ¿no es adorable? – dijo Kaito ignorando su sorpresa y dejando al bebé, que ya no era tan pequeño en el regazo de Shinichi, que se apresuró a tomarlo.

El bebé sonrió y se acurruco a su lado, Shinichi estaba aliviado, él lo había visto antes, tres veces, pero nunca lo había visto bien, ¿cómo es posible que no haya visto el parecido?, él era un padre ahora, ¿eh?

Él lo sabía, pero, no es hasta ese momento que lo tiene en sus brazos de que realmente se da cuenta que en su padre, si, es una joya mágica, pero… se siente tan cálido contra su cuerpo, su mano puede sentir el corazón latiendo.

Está vivo, y la realización lo hace feliz, con un montón de miedo porque no sabe qué hacer, oh Dios, ¿por qué sus ojos se sienten húmedos?

\- Es impresionante, ¿verdad? – la voz de Kaito lo saco de su mundo, parpadeo tratando se despejar sus ojos, lo cual consiguió.

\- Aun no puedo creerlo – murmuró Shinichi, dándose cuenta que estaba solos. - ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó confundido.

\- Fueron a conseguir la cena – respondió simplemente.

\- Oh – miró de nuevo a Tetsu, quien estaba jugando con su ropa.

\- Parece que te extraño mucho – dijo Kaito, tocando con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo, quien gorgoreo.

\- ¿Me recuerda? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Claro que si, al principio éramos las únicas personas con las que podía estar, pero ahora puede estar con mi madre y con el Inspector Nakamori – dijo Kaito, Shinichi sonrió con suavidad.

\- ¿Por eso me convertí en la niñera esa vez que fuiste al almacén? – preguntó sonriente.

\- Oh cariño, siempre serás su niñera glorificada – respondió con dulzura, ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Nosotros revolveremos las responsabilidades? – preguntó con un poco de cautela, que ahora supiera su parentesco, no significaba que lo vería seguido.

\- No te escaparás Meitantei, será mejor que te prepares para la responsabilidad – dijo con un guiño – pero será mejor que lo discutamos cuando estés en casa, hay oídos en todas partes.

\- Muy bien – estuvo de acuerdo Shinichi.

\- Por cierto, gracias – esta vez, simplemente lo dijo con suavidad, mirándolo a sus ojos, el detective entendió.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – dijo es respuesta, ambos sonrieron suavemente, Tetsu murmuró algo para llamar su atención.

\- No te estamos ignorando Tetsu – murmuró Kaito mientras pellizcaba suavemente la mejilla del bebé, quien solo chilló emocionado, Shinichi solo peino el cabello de Tetsu, era tan suave, pensando que le gustaría estar así para siempre.

Así los encontraron cuando regresaron los demás, Chikage les dio un guiño, su madre miro un poco confundida, su padre levantó las cejas sorprendido, Kogoro lo ignoro, Sonoko le dio dagas con ojos y Ran... ¿Ran parecía herida?

En ese momento, Shinichi se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema, y una segunda realización llegó a él para este día, miró de reojo a Kaito, quien no parecía darse cuenta, pero Shinichi miró a su amiga, a quien había hecho esperar tanto tiempo, y le debía respuestas.

Él tenía que hablar con ella.

Continuara…


End file.
